When Death meets Life
by Souline
Summary: On l'avait prévenu que ce serait difficile. Que c'était un 'cas désespéré'. Et comme d'habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa stupide tête, trop sûr de lui. Et cette stupide défaillance qui ne l'arrangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout. UA.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** When Death meets Life. _(Quand la Mort rencontre la Vie)_

**Auteur ****:** Souline ; autrement dit moi-même :3

**Résumé :** On l'avait prévenu que ce serait difficile. Que c'était un 'cas désespéré'. Et comme d'habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa stupide tête, trop sûr de lui. Et cette stupide défaillance qui ne l'arrangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

**Pairing :** Stiles x Derek

**Rating :** T mais cela risque de changer au cours de l'histoire. Je tiens toujours au courant de toute manière ;)

**Disclaimer :** Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais le divin Jeff Davis a refusé de me laisser toucher à ses bébés. Donc à mon grand regret, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire, les fautes, l'humour pourri et la mise en page.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Salut les choux !

Et oui, me revoilà ! Comment ça vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? ... Hum, bref. Je suis une petite nouvelle du fandom de Teen Wolf et comme la plupart d'entre vous, me voilà touchée par la fièvre du Sterek.

Cette histoire, je le préviens, ne respecteras ni les épisodes, ni l'histoire. Et oui, il n'y a pas vraiment de loup-garous... Je... Non, ne partez pas maintenant ! Je vais me rattraper, promis !

'fin voilà, le principe de l'histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps en fait mais j'étais incapable de trouver des personnages principaux incarnant correctement le rôle que je voulais leur donner... Mais il semblerait que ce soit chose faîte ! :D Toujours est-il que l'histoire est assez spéciale et j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais écrire, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout et je dois bien vous avouer que je me jette dans cette fiction les doigts croisés pour l'écrire jusqu'au bout. C'est la première fiction - fiction et non OS ou drabble - que je poste ici, donc l'indulgence est de mise mes petits crocodiles.

Ce prologue est juste une rapide mise en place, et normalement le chapitre 1 (qui est bien plus long) devrait suivre assez rapidement - genre demain. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les probables fautes et vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

Lorsque Talia était morte, les Alphas avaient tourné leur regard écarlate comme un seul homme vers le jeune Derek Hale pour la remplacer. Du haut de ses 17 ans, le jeune homme avait toutes les qualités requises pour ce travail : il était impassible, apprenait vite, possédait la force physique nécessaire pour porter la large faux et, surtout, semblait suffisamment fort psychologiquement pour supporter de voir des gens mourir chaque jour. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis. Il avait dû revêtir l'habit de la Faucheuse le jour même où sa mère était décédée.

Les Alphas avaient pu sentir sa colère lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui remettre ses affaires sans un mot. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas rebellé. A quoi bon ? Il n'était qu'un Oméga sans pouvoir et même si devenir Faucheur l'avait fait évoluer au niveau Bêta, la moindre chose qu'il aurait pu faire face aux Alphas aurait été dérisoire au vu des conséquences que cela aurait engendré. Alors Derek s'était contenté de s'incliner humblement et d'endosser le rôle que sa mère avait si fidèlement servi durant plus de vingt ans.

On sous estimait souvent le boulot des Faucheurs. Dans l'inconscient collectif, la Mort était une personne unique, la même pour tout être vivant dans ce monde. Or, comme souvent, les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paressaient. En effet, il existait dans un 'monde parallèle' un peuple semblable aux humains physiquement. Leur rôle était de réguler l'équilibre de la nature et leur maxime 'une vie pour une autre'. Mais depuis quelques décennies, leur rôle s'était atténué. L'avancée de la médecine repoussait les efforts des Faucheurs : il fallait, aujourd'hui, plus de ruse que de force pour ôter la vie, et c'était dire : la faux, même modernisée, avait un poids conséquent !

Ces nouvelles conditions de travail expliquaient en partie l'augmentation importante de la population humaine dans ces dernières décennies.

Oh, bien sûr les Faucheurs ne faisaient pas que tuer les gens, non ! Ceux qui amenaient la mort avait, en fait, une personne bien particulière à tuer. Ils vivaient quelques semaines, quelques mois, voire quelques années à leurs côtés avant de leur ôter la vie. Cela leur permettait de trouver leur point faible, quel fil couper en premier afin que les autres suivent et tombent, dépourvus de vie. Ils apprenaient à connaître la personne afin de faire un rapide rapport à leur retour aux Alphas qui décidaient alors ce qui attendait ces personnes dans l'autre monde. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, il était essentiel pour les Faucheurs de connaître leur 'victime' avant la mort. Le lien qui se créait entre le Faucheur (ou la Faucheuse) et l'être vivant était celui qui permettait aux vivants de passer dans l'autre monde. Il arrivait quelquefois que le lien ne soit pas assez solide et les âmes humaines restaient ancrées indéfiniment dans leur monde.

En un peu plus de cinq ans de service, Derek était passé de Faucheur Bêta Débutant à Faucheur Bêta-Alpha. C'était lui que les Alphas envoyait pour les cas désespérés, ceux où l'âme se battait farouchement contre la mort. Son professionnalisme inspirait la confiance des Alphas et jusques-là, ils n'avaient pas eu à se plaindre.

Le jeune Hale possédait un juste mélange de ruse et d'intelligence qui faisait de ses missions un succès. Il pouvait se montrer très patient et surveiller une âme des jours durant jusqu'à la libérer au premier signe de faiblesse. Ses collègues aimaient à le surnommer le Traqueur Infatigable car jamais il n'abandonnait une mission.

Alors quand les Alphas firent appel à lui une nouvelle fois, Derek se contenta de donner son accord sans vérifier les antécédents de sa victime, ni sur combien de temps il s'engageait. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de ses supérieurs quand au taux élevé d'abandons pour cette mission : il connaissait son travail et savait ce dans quoi il s'engageait.

**Si seulement il avait su ce qui allait se passer.**

* * *

**Je tiens quand même à préciser que si Sterek est le couple principal, il ne sera pas le seul abordé. J'espère que ce début - pas tout à fait dans le ton de la fic - vous aura quand même appâter *_* **

**... C'est bête 'appâter' comme mot, non ? x) Quoique je suis pas sûre que l'on puisse vraiment dire qu'un mot soit bête. En fait, c'est techniquement impossible T_T**

** Bref, laissez moi un petit, minuscule avis sur mon travail, positif comme négatif. Même un seul mot comme 'koala' me va... Au moins ça ne fait pas lecteur fantôme *O* J'vous aime les croco.**

**So.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :** Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Jeffy a refusé de répondre à mes appels, mais pour le moment, les personnages et lieux de Teen Wolf lui appartiennent toujours.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à vous mes petits poulets ! :3

Raah, j'suis toute émue *_* Je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews et de mise en favoris/alerte pour mon prologue et me voilà toute fi-folle grâce à vous ! _Merci à tous !_ J'ai d'ailleurs remarquer que les koalas, à l'instar des pandas, ont eu un franc succès x) Ça me met un peu la pression tout ça, mais c'est bon, ça va m'encourager à avancer. Je pense que je répondrais à vos reviews à partir du chapitre suivant pour ceux qui suivent encore ! *o*

Bon, ce chapitre est surtout là pour faire l'ébauche des personnages. Il n'y a pas énormément d'action mais il pose les bases nécessaires de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes car j'écris souvent de nuit - c'est dingue comme le noir et le silence ça apporte de l'inspiration - et la fatigue n'arrange ni ma grammaire tremblotante ni mon orthographe incertaine et encore moins mes accords foireux. 'fin bon, on se retrouve plus bas les poulets ! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : « Bonjour à toi aussi, homme à demi-nu » ou comment Stiles a rencontré la Mort**

_Vbrrrr ! Vbrrrr ! Vbrrrr !  
_

Stiles tâtonna à travers tout son lit à la recherche de son portable, mais l'objet semblait n'être nulle part à portée de main. Avec un grognement mécontent, l'adolescent ouvrit à demi les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière matinale et se redressa à la recherche du petit boîtier qui se trouvait reposer tranquillement sur une dizaine de feuilles qu'il avait imprimé la veille à la hâte ( monsieur Harris était très exigent en ce qui concernait la quantité de travail ). Il se laissa tomber contre son coussin à nouveau et attrapa le portable du bout des doigts. Il avait trois messages non-lus et plus de cinq appels manqués. Stiles haussa un sourcil surpris. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'heure. Il bailla, ré-verrouilla l'appareil, s'étira avec nonchalance puis sortit tranqui-... HUIT HEURES CINQ ? !

Bondissant hors de sa chambre avec l'agilité d'un cabri estropié, Stiles courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se prépara vitesse grand V en se remémorant tous les jurons qu'il avait pu apprendre lorsqu'il appuya plus fort que prévu sur le tube de dentifrice « vide » et que son contenu, encore une fois censé être insignifiant, se déversa sur sa chemise propre. Sale traître.

Maudissant intérieurement le Dieu des dentifrices, Stiles sortit à toute volée un autre t-shirt fraîchement repassé et jeta sa chemise dans un coin de sa chambre. Coin censé être aussi vide que le tube de dentifrice plus tôt. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent considérablement lorsqu'il avisa un jeune homme assis sur sa commode, la chemise sale venant d'atterrir sur ses genoux. L'inconnu fit une moue dégoûtée sans jeter un regard à Stiles et attrapa le vêtement du bout des doigts pour le lâcher au sol.

« Wouo, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » s'exclama Stiles dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe.

Le jeune adulte releva la tête vers le châtain scandalisé et ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'un air étonné, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant son intervention.

« Me regarde pas comme si j'étais une apparition, s'écria Stiles en serrant son t-shirt propre contre son torse nu. Tu es sur _ma _commode, dans _ma _chambre, dans _ma _maison, alors s'il y en a un qui a le droit d'avoir ton air surpris ici, c'est moi et je ne pense pas que mon visage soit adapté à cette expressio-... Eh ! C'est moi ou tu es à moitié à poil en plus ? »

Les yeux noisettes déjà écarquillées prirent une teinte horrifiée tandis que sa peau se lividifiait – oui, le verbe lividifier existe dans le dictionnaire Stilinski –.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es un pervers qui s'infiltre dans la chambre de jeunes innocents pour les observer dormir et nourrir tes fantasmes tordus. Mais je te préviens, je ne me laisserais pas faire, je sais me défendre, et d'ailleurs j'ai une batte, juste là, dans le coin et je n'hésiterais pas à -...

- Tu peux me voir ? souffla l'inconnu, une expression étrange peinte sur le visage.

- Ahah, bien sûr que non, je parle à un pan de mur depuis tout à l'heure.

- Très spirituel.

- Merci. »

Le jeune homme grogna - _grogna ! - _et descendit de la commode sans un bruit. Rapidement, il s'approcha de Stiles d'une démarche que ce dernier décrirait d'aérienne (non, sérieux, ce mec marchait sans toucher le sol) puis posa une main sur le bras de l'adolescent... Pour l'enlever dans la seconde, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

« Aaaah, bordel de meeeeerr-lan frit ! T'as essayé de m'atomiser le bras là ou je rêve ? » feula le plus jeune en plaquant son bras contre son torse d'un air possessif, le regard noir menaçant l'étranger.

Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui avait donné la sensation d'être traversé par un courant électrique de mille volts et il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'aimer cette impression. L'étranger en question ne répondit pas et regardait le sol d'un air complètement perdu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmura t-il.

- Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, s'emporta Stiles qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi que l'homme ne s'adressait pas à lui mais bel et bien à la moquette de sa chambre. Non parce que vraiment, que tu t'introduises torse-nu dans ma chambre quand je dors pour assouvir tes besoins de voyeurisme comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, je trouve ça relativement bizarre et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses bizarres – mon père est shérif, c'est pour ça et d'ailleurs ça devrait t'inquiéter un tout petit peu parce que s'il apprend ce petit incident, tu risques de manière tout à fait légitime de finir derrière les barreaux et vr-...

- Il faut que je rentre. »

Stiles s'interrompit immédiatement dans son monologue nerveux et observa l'homme qui, dos à lui, se dirigeait mécaniquement vers la fenêtre.

« Ah ? Mais on avait pas finit de discuter ! Reviens ! Qu'est-ce que... tu connais le principe de la porte ? »

L'inconnu ne sembla pas avoir entendu. Il souleva le cadre vitré et bondit par l'embrasure de l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, provoquant un courant d'air qui agita les nombreuses feuilles près du lit.

« Ah...Bah non. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute trace du jeune homme avait disparu, envolé. Stiles resta figé face à l'endroit où l'étranger s'était enfui puis alla fermer sa fenêtre en vitesse. Tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son vieux radio-réveil dont les chiffres rouges avaient perdu de leur vigueur... Mais pas assez pour que Stiles ne puisse calculer ses quarante minutes de retard. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, l'adolescent attrapa son sac à dos, ses clés et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il vérifia par trois fois qu'il avait bien fermé la maison puis courut jusqu'à sa Jeep qu'il démarra au quart de tour.

Il allait devoir faire attention : si son père apprenait qu'il avait _encore _dépassé les limites autorisées, il pourrait bien ne plus jamais voir sa fidèle bichette.

**x-x-x**

Il y avait certains moments où Stiles se demandait encore quelle sorte de Divinité malveillante s'acharnait avec un plaisir malsain sur son sort de pauvre petit humain inoffensif. En fait, si cette Divinité avait un visage, il serait sans doute émacié, pâle, serti de deux yeux inexpressifs et d'une paire de lèvre quasi-inexistantes. Oh, et elle arborerait aussi une coupe de cheveux informe séparée par une raie parfaitement soignée.

**Flash-Back _ Arrivée au lycée**

Stiles courut à travers le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et s'arrêta dans un dérapage parfaitement maîtrisé – inclure ici ton ironique – lorsqu'il aperçut la porte de la salle de cours. Frottant son épaule ayant amorti sa rencontre avec les casiers qui bordaient l'allée et grimaçant légèrement, Stiles pénétra dans la salle de cours de Monsieur Harris. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et l'adolescent aperçut son meilleur ami au fond de la classe lui faire les gros yeux. Le silence de la classe était tangible au point que l'on entendait encore le résonnement métallique des casiers.

« Eh bien monsieur Stilinski, quel tour allez-vous encore nous inventer pour expliquer votre retard ? s'enquit le professeur d'un ton las – avait-il seulement déjà eut une autre intonation ? –.

- Uh... Je... Tarantallegra***** ! » tenta Stiles avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le visage du professeur Harris se déforma sous la rag-... resta parfaitement neutre tandis qu'il haussait un délicat sourcil vers le haut.

« C'est à se demander si Einstein ne vous avait pas pour modèle lorsqu'il a affirmé que la connerie humaine n'avait pas de limite. Allez vous asseoir. »

Stiles poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et traversa la classe sous les ricanements de ses adorables camarades de classe et le reniflement méprisant de Jackson Whittemore, le beau blond sportif et abruti par excellence. Il s'assit à côté de Scott qui lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir ses affaires, Harris le héla à nouveau.

« Je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer votre retard. Vous aurez une heure de colle avec moi ce soir, Stilinski. »

Stiles grimaça mais ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il s'y attendait et même s'il avait brièvement sentit l'espoir reflué, c'était mal connaître son professeur.

Celui-ci reprit son cours de sa voix monotone et Stiles put souffler un coup.

« Pourquoi t'étais aussi en retard ce matin ? murmura Scott en recopiant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au tableau.

- Panne de réveil, répondit Stiles avec un sourire contrit.

- Je t'ai envoyé tout un tas de messages et t'ai appelé au moins huit fois pour savoir ce que tu faisais et où tu étais, rétorqua le brun à voix basse. Et ne me dis pas que tu avais éteint ton portable parce que tu n'éteins _jamais _ton portable Stiles. Tu es trop parano pour ça. »

Stiles poussa un petit cri scandalisé qui lui attira quelques regards. L'adolescent blêmit et jeta un coup d'œil vers Harris mais celui ne semblait pas avoir entendu et récitait la leçon avec toute la passion que lui inspirait son métier.

« Je ne suis pas parano, riposta t-il en reprenant une couleur normale. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave bizarre ce matin Scott, tu vas jamais me croire. Quand tu m'as envoyé le deux cents cinquante et unième messages – et tu oses dire que _je _suis parano – en dix minutes et que je me suis réveillé, je me suis directement préparé et devine quoi ?

- Que je devine quoi, monsieur Stilinski ?

- Aaaaah ! »

Stiles bondit sur son tabouret et leva un visage épouvanté face à son professeur qui semblait très concerné par sa conversation. L'adolescent put clairement sentir le sang quitter son visage. Les lèvres du professeur se mouvèrent vers le haut, et cela ressembla presque à un sourire moqueur. Presque.

« Vous voilà moins bravache soudainement. Serait-ce la seconde heure de colle qui vous menace telle une épée de Damoclès qui vous rend aussi silencieux ? »

Le châtain se pétrifia. Quelque part dans une zone reculée de son esprit, il pouvait entendre le son des clés de sa bichette s'envoler lorsque son père apprendrait les raisons de son retard ce soir.

Harris retourna à son bureau d'une démarche à la limite du jubilatoire sous le regard atterré de son élève.

La demi-heure de cours qui restait se passa sans qu'un seul mot ne franchisse les lèvres de Stiles malgré les – trop – nombreux regards curieux que lui adressaient Scott, ce qui relevait du prodige pour un bavard de la trempe de l'adolescent aux yeux noisette. Il n'était pas près à donner cette satisfaction au physicien. Cependant, comme le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur le dos du pauvre Stilinski junior, lorsque la fin du cours sonna et que le châtain voulut s'échapper de la salle, Harris le rappela.

« Monsieur Stilinski, il me semble vous avoir donné un devoir pour aujourd'hui sur la radioactivité, non ? »

La vision du tas de feuilles éparpillées à côté de son lit vint le narguer tandis qu'un rictus mutin venait déformer la ligne droite que formait habituellement les lèvres de monsieur Harris. Finalement, il l'aurait sa seconde heure de colle.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Lorsque l'heure de rejoindre la salle de colle se fit imminente, Scott s'était enfui avec un rictus embarrassé prétextant une composition en anglais... Faux frère ! Stiles était rentré à reculons, histoire de repousser au maximum le moment où il devrait affronter le regard impasso-jubilatoire d'Adrian Harris durant deux _foutus _heures.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, Stiles avait décidé de ne rien dire à Scott par rapport à l'incident du matin. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en McCall, au contraire, il lui confierait sa propre vie sans hésiter. Cependant, il commençait à douter sérieusement de l'existence dudit incident et se demandait si son esprit encore un peu embrumé de fatigue n'avait pas tout inventé de lui-même. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas eut à raconter une histoire abracadabrante à son meilleur ami afin d'expliquer son amorce durant le cours de physique car celui-ci, à peine dans le couloir, se retrouva nez à... épaule face à la jolie demoiselle Argent et son cerveau se liquéfia en un monde merveilleux et scintillant à en vomir.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit défait et poussa un long soupir. Comme prévu, son père avait décidé de le punir pour ses heures de colle – comme si rester seul dans la même pièce que Harris deux heures n'était pas déjà une punition suffisante en soit – mais à son grand soulagement, il ne lui avait pas reprit sa voiture adorée et s'était contenté de lui assigner un ensemble de tâches ménagères que le jeune homme s'était empressé de finir, trop heureux d'échapper à la sentence habituelle.

Allongé sur le matelas un peu trop mou de son lit, les pensées momentanément silencieuses, le garçon s'était peu à peu laisser aller à un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il passa devant sa chambre, le shérif Stilinski fut surpris de ne pas percevoir le cliquetis familier des touches. Il poussa doucement la porte et lorsque ses yeux se furent accommodés à l'obscurité, un sourire attendri lissa ses traits fatigués. John Stilinski ne punissait jamais son fils de gaieté de cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable du comportement un peu provocateur qu'adoptait Stiles face aux figures d'autorité, comme s'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son rôle de père. Depuis la mort de Claudia, le shérif devait géré seul le jeune hyperactif et même s'il tentait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait, voir son fils grandir avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses lui donnait un sentiment de peur constante. Il craignait que cette joie de vivre qui faisait de Stiles quelqu'un de si particulier ne disparaisse avec le temps, que quelqu'un ne l'éteigne à jamais car derrière le fin mur de sarcasmes se terrait un garçon aussi fragile qu'une flamme dans le vent. Il tira une couverture sur l'adolescent encore tout habillé et embrassa son front avant de quitter la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible.

**x-x-x**

Derek sentit ses poings se serrer convulsivement mais la présence des deux Alphas musclés à ses côtés l'empêcha de faire un geste inconsidéré et le jeune Bêta se restreignit à fusiller Deucalion du regard.

« Derek, Derek, Derek, dit calmement l'Alpha, son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres. Je t'avais prévenu que cette mission serait particulièrement difficile. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Ce gamin n'était pas censé me voir ! fulmina le plus jeune, la mâchoire tendue.

- C'est dû à une faille du tissu espace-temps, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. J'en suis désolé mon ami. »

Loin d'être désolée, la voix de l'aîné des Alphas semblait plutôt amusée par la situation.

« Ennis et Kali se sont occupés de fournir ce dont tu auras besoin sur Terre, continua t-il. Tu auras ta propre maison et les habitants de Beacon Hills ne poseront pas de questions qui pourraient se révéler ennuyante. Tu seras un étranger sans soucis là-bas. »

Le Faucheur haussa un sourcil désabusé. Vraiment, l'idée de vivre parmi les vivants ne le ravissait pas le moins du monde.

« Et comment je vais faire pour tuer le gamin ? »

Un petit rire aussi desséché et parcheminé que son visage passa les lèvres de Deucalion.

« Comme tu l'as fais pour tous les autres. Et puis, dit-il sa voix se faisant susurrante, d'ici-là la brèche se sera sans doute refermée d'elle-même.

- D'ici-là ? »

Un mauvais pressentiment le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

« Ennis ne mentait donc pas lorsqu'il a dit que tu n'avais pas lu ton contrat. » sourit son supérieur sans lui donner de détail.

Derek baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, agacé. Non il ne l'avait pas lu mais il aurait dû. Vraiment. Kali sembla trouver son désarrois très drôle et se mit à glousser en rejoignant Deucalion dans un déhanché langoureux.

« C'est le moment de voir si tu es vraiment aussi doué que tu le parais, Hale, ricana t-elle tandis que ce dernier quittait la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Oh et Derek ? l'interpella Deucalion juste au moment où il atteignit la sortie. Pour que tu te sentes moins seul, nous avons aussi envoyé Peter avec toi. »

Le corps du Faucheur se paralysa en plein mouvement tandis qu'une lueur interdite s'allumait dans ses prunelles.

Cette mission s'annonçait véritablement _merdique_.

* * *

*** Tarantallegra ou le Sortilège de la Danse Endiablée → la victime ne peut pas s'empêcher de danser... Sérieusement, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'imaginer Harris en train de danser de manière parfaitement désarticulée x) Oui, j'en conviens que ce n'est pas le sort le plus connu de l'univers Harry Potterien, mais que voulez-vous ? Mon côté légèrement nerd ne peut s'empêcher de se manifester sous la pression.**

**Enfin, voici un petit aperçu de la vie de nos deux personnages principaux. J'espère que ça vous aura plût 'o'Je n'attends plus qu'un petit mot de votre part mes poulets, laissez-vous aller et dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur :') Ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer. Et si, vraiment, vous avez la flegme - on l'a tous x) - pour cette fois, j'vous en voudrais pas... trop :P  
**

**Oh, et je n'ai pas encore de rythme d'écriture alors je ne sais quand le chapitre 2 sera posté. J'espère juste que ce sera le plus rapidement possible. On se revoit bientôt !  
**

**So.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****:** J'ai arrêté de téléphoner, je crois bien que la ligne se coupe à chaque fois que j'essaye de joindre Jeffounet. Ce n'est pas encore gagné pour lui faire lâcher prise - le bougre y tient à ses personnages nom de Dieu - mais entendez bien : je n'aurais pas de répit tant que Stiles, Derek et tous leurs petits amis ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**Le mot de l'auteur :**Yo la poiscaille ! :)

Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Et bien... Ça ne va pas DU TOUT ! Sérieusement, je crois que monsieur Davis ne tient pas, mais alors pas du tout, à la vie. Ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 22 de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf sorti ce lundi me comprendront. Honnêtement, qui est l'imbécile qui a eut l'idée de finir l'épisode sur un cliffanger de ce genre ?! Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec cette pression Nogitsunetale T_T

Bref, sinon une araignée est montée dans mon lit durant l'écriture de ce chapitre et a trouvé extrêmement drôle de squatter mon clavier durant une demi-heure. Peur de ma vie, j'vous jure. Oh, et je me suis acheté de nouvelles chaussures aussi *_* Elles ont trop la classe, truc de fou, et comme je commence à raconter ma vie, je vais m'arrêter là :')

**La Rubrique du Reviewer :**Comme promis, je posterais dans cette rubrique mes remerciements et mes réponses - pas systématiquement malheureusement - à vos reviews mes très chers lecteurs :)

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont commenté mon prologue, j'ai cité : _Spoiled Child, ShelovesRikurt_ (wouo, une traductrice de Kiss qui me review plus une Niffeuse (a) *_* C'pas émouvant ça ? :'D),_ yumi-elfeuw, Leiilyx369_ (... tu aimes le Huntbastian ? *O* Je suis sans voix) ,_ lolodu66350,_ _Kiwit the Cat_ et mon unique guest, _mimi_. Vos reviews mon énormément touchées et même si je n'y réponds pas par manque de temps, sachez que je les ais toutes lues avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :)

Je remercie également tout le monde pour les mises en favoris et les follows :)

Pour le chapitre 1 :

**yumi-elfeuw : **Coucou ! Merci à toi d'avoir lu :) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi *o*

**ShelovesRikurt : **... OH MON DIEU *O* Tu aimes mon humour :'D Merci pour ta review :3

**PrescilliaYAYA : **Salut :) Merci de me donner ma chance et n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis sur ce chapitre :3

**Driamar : **Merci bien mon petit :3 Voici la suite ;)

**EneleHyram : **Ayaa, toi aussi tu aimes mon humour *O* Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche :')

**Kiwit The Cat : **Décidément, j'adore ton pseudo toi *_* Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments - honnêtement, ça me met en joie *o* -. Le flash-back rap, rapelle le début de la journée alors que j'écris ce qu'il se passe après les cours :3 'fin, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, j'avoue moi-même que ce n'est pas très très clair :')Ahah, et Derek est un p'tit rebelle trop sûr de lui sur ce coup :P

**Demlone : **J'ai adoré ta review x) Merci ! :)

Bref, me revoilà aussi vite que possible et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et tout ce qui enlaidit le texte. Bonne lecture mes petits poissons ! *-*

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ********« Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, Stiles Stilinski » ou... Attendez, depuis quand les mains ont-elles la parole ?**

En 16 ans de vie, Stiles en avait connu des réveils boiteux, de ceux que l'on ne comprend pas et de ceux que l'on préfère oublier. Il se souvenait même plutôt clairement de la plupart d'entre eux. Comme cette fois où un Scott vivant sa première cuite l'avait enfermé, hilare, durant son sommeil dans une de ces cages pour chien du cabinet de vétérinaire dans lequel il travaillait à mi-temps juste parce que, _vraiment Stiles, ta tête, c'est trop drôle ! _Ce qui avait été moins drôle, ça avait été la réaction de Deaton lorsqu'un couple était venu récupérer son labrador et qu'à la place de l'adorable toutou blond se trouvait un adolescent débraillé dormant la bouche grande ouverte et bavant allègrement sur le fine couche de paille du sol. Inoubliable.

Cependant, malgré l'expérience non négligeable du châtain, ce réveil-là crevait indéniablement le plafond de l'étrangeté. Et pas dans le bon sens.

Tout d'abord, il y avait ce matelas trop molletonneux quand le sien était juste mou. Ensuite, cet ensemble démoniaque de couvertures qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de lui, coupant presque sa respiration. Pire, le couvre-lit rouge sang cousu de fils dorés semblait tout droit tiré d'un de ces films de princesses à l'eau de rose. Quand à l'odeur de vieux magasines et de poussière qui emplissait ses narines, elle ne venait définitivement pas de sa chambre. Les sens en alerte, Stiles se redressa brusquement. Rectification : Stiles _essaya _de se redresser brusquement. En vain. Relevant le menton de ses couvertures, l'adolescent pu voir ses poignets liés par -...

« Ok, dans quelle sorte d'embrouille je me suis encore fourré ? marmotta-t-il en tirant sur la paire de chaussettes fuchsia.

- Aah, la Belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin. »

La voix, émergeant de nulle part, sorti Stiles de sa tentative de libération. Il sursauta, chercha le propriétaire de la voix du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Son cœur fit un bond plus violent que les autres au creux de sa poitrine.

« Qui est là ? » interrogea t-il, maudissant le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Un rire méphistophélique s'éleva au fond de la pièce. Suivit presqu'aussitôt d'une toux diabolique.

« Rah, saleté de poussière. » fit la voix entre deux accès de toux.

Puis une main jaillit et se posa avec force sur le bois sombre du pied de lit. Stiles releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la main. La main... qui se mit à parler.

« Connaissent pas l'aspirateur chez les Alphas ? » grogna t-elle tandis que la jointure des doigts se colorait de blanc. Ou se décolorait. « Oh, et ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, Stiles Stilinski. Je suis Peter. » fit la mai-... Peter.

Ok. Ok. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration paniquée tandis que son esprit récapitulait les événements comme le lui avait appris son médecin en cas de crise imminente : d'abord, il s'était fait kidnapper pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait, ensuite, été attaché à un lit tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée et la seule chose qui le séparait de la liberté s'était matérialisé sous la forme d'une paire de chaussettes roses. Des couettes mutantes complotaient pour l'étouffer. Ah, et il y avait une main, aussi. Qui s'appelait Peter. Il avait définitivement besoin de sommeil.

« Enchanté, bégaya-t-il après quelques secondes supplémentaires. Où... Où suis-je ? »

La main, qui s'était révélée être rattachée à un corps allongé, fit un geste dépréciatif envers la pièce.

« Ne prend pas garde à la grandiloquence des lieux, il ne s'agit que de mon humble demeure. Tu y seras comme chez toi durant ton séjour. »

L'homme se leva complètement et marcha jusqu'à l'unique mais immense fenêtre de la chambre d'un pas grave. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, manquant de s'étouffer.

« Mon séjour ? Quel séjour ? Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles j'ai pas payé pour être séquestré par un psychopathe qui se cache sous le lit des gens !

- C'est marrant parce que je suis presque sûr que c'est ton inscription avec ta signature, juste là. »

L'homme se retourna, une expression triomphante sur le visage, la preuve tenue droit devant lui. Pour la première fois, Stiles pu voir ses traits : la trentaine passée, le visage de Peter dégageait pourtant une certaine jeunesse, sans doute dû aux yeux bleu pâle malicieux qui encadraient son nez fin et droit. Les cheveux châtains passés étaient coiffés dans un savant effet 'saut-de-lit'. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on aurait pu s'attendre d'un kidnappeur et avait même l'air plutôt sympathique.

Ses prunelles châtaigne descendirent sur le papier dont il était question. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un tract pour le cirque. »

Le masque victorieux de l'homme s'effondra en une mine perplexe. Il regarda le papier comme s'il allait se changer en un contrat qui lui donnerait raison puis haussa les épaules et en fit une boulette de papier qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule.

« Bon écoute-moi p'tit malin, on est pas là pour rire, ok ? Si on t'a amené ici, c'est qu'il faut qu'on parle de manière sérieuse et mature.

- … De quoi faut-il que l'on parle ? fit un Stiles de plus en plus paumé. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous êtes trompé de personne ? Parce que je ne vous connais pas, moi, et puis on dit souvent que je ressemble à... Quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi ! C'est sans doute lui que vous cherchez, continua l'hyperactif en sentant la panique arriver. Ce n'est qu'un stupide malentendu, mais je ne vous en veux pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je me souviens d'un pote qui -...

- Tais-toi ! »

L'homme brandit un poing menaçant dans sa direction et Stiles déglutit difficilement en se recroquevillant autant qu'il pouvait. Étonnement, le châtain ne le trouvait plus aussi gentil sous l'intimidation. En fait, il le trouvait même carrément flippant. L'agressivité de l'homme s'était déclenchée si soudainement.

« Bien, reprit le plus vieux une fois assuré de son silence. Maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre. »

Stiles dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas demander ce qu'il devait attendre. On n'est jamais trop prudent face à une masse musculaire de ce genre et l'adolescent voulait absolument éviter la mise en miettes de ses quelques os fragiles.

******x-x-x**

Allison raccrocha, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

En arrivant à Beacon Hills six mois plus tôt, la jeune fille ne s'était pas fait d'illusions. Ses nombreux déménagements l'avaient habituée à une solitude forcée et même si c'était loin de lui plaire, elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Ses parents, Chris et Victoria Argent, étaient extrêmement compréhensifs et elle trouvait en eux tout le réconfort et l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Mais aussi douce et sage qu'elle pouvait être, Allison restait une adolescente comme les autres avec ses propres besoins. Par chance, la nature l'avait faite souriante et sociable et elle ne tardait jamais à se faire des amis. Elle ne les gardait jamais longtemps et souffrait toujours de les perdre.

C'était son quotidien et elle n'avait que rarement connu la stabilité. Alors quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils resteraient à Beacon Hills jusqu'à la fin de ses études, Allison n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Puis les jours s'étaient écoulés, suivis par des semaines entières et enfin par des mois sans qu'aucun changement ne se fasse sentir. Les relations de l'adolescente s'étaient rapidement multipliées et de fil en aiguille, elle avait rencontré Lydia Martin.

Au premier abord, la rousse paraissait méprisante et godiche, mais si on creusait un peu à la surface, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Son attitude froide cachait un cœur généreux, ses manières hautaines, une loyauté sans faille et sa stupidité extérieure, un petit génie capable de tout.

Elle et Allison étaient aussitôt devenues amies. Lydia nourrissait un profond intérêt pour la mode et le style rock-moderne sans manquer de féminité de la jeune Argent lui avait directement sauté à l'œil. Le caractère farouche d'Allison lui permettait de tenir tête à la petite rousse et la brune avait ainsi obtenu le privilège rarissime d'avoir le respect éternel de la jolie Martin.

Cependant, si Allison souriait actuellement, ce n'était nullement dû à Lydia. Non, en fait, la petite rousse était à mille lieux de ses pensées. Assise au milieu de son lit, un coussin fermement pressé entre ses bras afin de calmer son excès de joie, la jeune fille ressassait la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone. Dans moins d'une semaine, sa tante, Kate Argent, allait leur rendre visite. Frétillante de plaisir, la jeune fille bondit dans les escaliers afin de prévenir ses parents. La blonde lui avait tellement manqué !

**x-x-x**

L'attente semblait durer depuis des heures. La chaleur du lit augmentait de minutes en minutes et Stiles se sentait comme une tranche de fromage que l'on aurait collée sur le dos d'un steak brûlant. Il gigota péniblement en sentant son t-shirt humide de sueur contre son torse et s'efforça à penser à autre chose. Comme à son père par exemple. Stiles grimaça. Mauvaise idée. L'image du shérif se rongeant les ongles en voyant la disparition de son fils ne faisait qu'augmenter la moiteur de sa peau.

Lorsque Peter referma brusquement le livre qui accaparait son attention en lâchant un 'Aaaaah' ravi, Stiles hésita longuement entre peur et soulagement : il ne rêvait plus que de sentir l'atmosphère frais et agréable sur sa peau brûlante. D'ailleurs, dans quel genre de kidnapping les méchants mettaient leur victime dans un lit surchauffé, hein ?

Son geôlier se leva et trottina joyeusement vers la large double porte au bout de la pièce.

« Chériiiiii ! Le dîner est prèèèèèès ! » chantonna t-il une fois hors de vue de Stiles.

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Puis Peter réapparu dans la pièce en se tenant le nez d'un air renfrogné.

« Tu devrais penser à développer ton sens de l'humour Derek. »

L'homme fit craquer son nez, vérifia que tout était bien en place puis reprit.

« Tu devrais aussi apprendre à canaliser ta violence. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur et ça te fait de vilaines rides sur le front.

- Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à te la fermer, rétorqua un ton sec du couloir.

- Ooooh, c'était méchant ça ! s'exclama Peter, boudeur. Y avait une époque où tu respectais plus ton tonton, jeune homme. »

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et les traits de Stiles se figèrent en une expression inquiète.

« Oh ! » souffla t-il.

L'homme de la veille se tenait devant lui, le visage sombre.

Dans l'esprit effrayé et fatigué du châtain, les choses prenaient un tout nouveau sens : l'homme, Derek, l'avait capturé afin de satisfaire son fétichisme et s'abreuver jour et nuit de son image endormie. Peut-être même qu'il le tuerait pour que ça ait l'air plus vrai. Un frisson glacé lécha son épiderme brûlante tandis que son esprit s'enfonçait dans des élucubrations toutes plus sordides l'une que l'autre.

Les yeux effilés du fétichiste se plantèrent longuement dans les siens. Ils étaient d'un bleu givré, aussi froid que la glace elle-même et l'espace d'un instant, Stiles aurait juré qu'ils s'étaient illuminés d'éclairs turquoises. Ses prunelles firent le chemin jusqu'au lien qui retenait ses deux mains, l'observèrent quelques instants puis Derek tourna la tête vers Peter d'un air excédé.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, grogna-t-il en dénouant les poignets de l'hyperactif, ses doigts n'effleurant que le tissu.

- Il aurait pu s'enfuir, objecta Peter, outré.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait échappé ? T'as vu sa carrure ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma carrure ? _ronchonna Stiles intérieurement tout en frottant ses poignets meurtris. Ok, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi musclé que Jackson-t'as-vu-comment-je-suis-super-cool-avec-mes-biceps-de-beau-gosse Whittemore, mais il était pas si mal que ça, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Danny. Après tout, le jeune gardien de lacrosse devait s'y connaître un minimum au vu de son orientation sexuelle. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en moquait... Non. Impossible. Mahealani n'était, d'un point de vue parfaitement objectif, sorti qu'avec des mecs canons.

« Et je ne parlais pas seulement du fait que tu l'es attaché, continua le brun sans tenir conte des divagations internes du plus jeune. Sérieusement Peter, il doit faire vingt-cinq degrés et tu le couvres comme s'il en faisait trente de moins. »

A ces mots, Derek tira les couettes qui l'opprimaient et Stiles se retint de bondir du matelas moelleux jusqu'à la porte pour s'échapper, son subconscient lui ayant très justement soufflé qu'avec deux hommes comme ceux-là dans la pièce, sa tentative de fuite s'achèverait sans avoir vu le jour.

Peter se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule indifférent et le brun poussa un soupir frustré avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à l'hyperactif.

« Suis-moi. »

L'adolescent ne trouva même pas le courage de protester face au ton agressif. Il cherchait toujours à trouver une logique à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. .

Il suivit Derek à travers un nombre incalculable de couloirs et d'escaliers, les idées embrumées, avant d'atterrir dans une pièce grise dont le décor métallique faisait bien plus moderne que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Peter le poussa au centre de la pièce tandis que Derek tirait un siège.

« Assieds-toi. » grommela l'homme, son regard menaçant fixé sur lui.

Stiles s'exécuta et prit place sur le tabouret qui ressemblait de très près à ceux qu'il y avait en cours de physique. Les élèves se plaignaient sans cesse des grincements qu'ils provoquaient. Scott et lui s'étaient amusés, un jour de colle où Harris les avait laissé sans surveillance – pauvre innocent malavisé qu'il était à l'époque –, à classer les sièges par fréquence de grincements. Puis ils avaient passé le reste de l'heure à créer une mélodie, les larmes au bord des yeux tant ils riaient. Le souvenir de leur passe-temps absurde provoqua un léger gloussement chez l'hyperactif relativement mal placé. Derek lui lança un regard curieux tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui. Peter avait disparu et la porte avait été fermée.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Stilinski ?

- Drôle ? répéta Stile avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Mais absolument rien. Mais ça se pourrait bien que ce soit un gros rire nerveux, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis réveillé et je ne sais toujours pas où je suis ni pourquoi j'y suis. Oh, et y a aussi le fait que je sois légèrement stressé que deux psychopathes bâtis comme des boxeurs me séquestrent, que l'un d'entre eux m'a ligoté à l'aide d'une paire de chaussettes puis s'est caché sous le lit en attendant mon réveil et que l'autre passe son temps à me fusiller du regard. Et quand je dis ''l'autre'', c'est de toi que je parle, donc si tu pouvais juste comprendre le message plus tellement subliminale et arrêter de me faire ces gros yeux de méchant pas content. »

Stiles aspira une grande goulée d'air. A présent qu'il avait lâché le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine depuis le matin, il se sentait moins dans les vapes et plus apte à réfléchir posément. Derek croisa les bras sur son torse. Le geste fit gémir sa veste en cuir.

« On peut parler maintenant ou tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non c'est bon, merci, vas-y, je suis tout ouïe. » capitula Stiles en croisant les bras à son tour.

L'adolescent était près à tout tant qu'il sortait de là en un seul morceau.

* * *

**Et voici l'apparition de notre petit Peter bien heureux de jouer le méchant avec l'innocent Stile. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, tonton Hale n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus doué en matière de kidnapping. Il sera cependant un élément clé de l'histoire donc ne nous arrêtons pas à une paire de chaussettes :') **

**On peut aussi apercevoir un tout petit bout de la jolie Allison qui, je tiens à le préciser ici, n'est _pas _en couple avec Scott (le premier chapitre peut induire en erreur).**

**Ok, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec celui qui me dira que je pars un peu loin dans mon inspiration, mais tout cela est voulu :3**

**Prochain chapitre : la fameuse discussion Sterekienne. Mais de quoi vont-ils parler ? *o* ... Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieil épisode de série à l'eau de rose x)**

**A vos plumes mes p'tites fritures ! :)**

**So.**


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer :**Malheureusement – ou heureusement – pour nous, les personnages et les lieux de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. 'fin, rien n'est encore perdu *_*

******Le mot de l'auteur :**'soir ou bonjour à vous !

Et oui, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre :3 Celui-ci sera plus long que les précédents et je pense que ce sera le cas pour le prochain aussi ^-^ Bon, toujours pas énormément d'actions, mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Aah mes petits pingouins, me voilà toute en pleurs. Pour ne pas faire de spoiler, je ne dirais rien, mais ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 23 comprendront :'( Comme je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ce sujet sensible, je vais parler de mes ampoules aux talons. Honnêtement, et sans mauvais jeux de mots, ce n'est pas le pied x_x Merci nouvelles baskets (a)

Bref, passons à...

**La Rubrique du Reviewer :** Motivée à fond comme je suis – et surtout pour me faire pardonner le temps que je mets pour écrire x) – voici ma petite réponse à vos reviews qui me réchauffent toujours le cœur :)

Merci aussi aux ajouts favoris et alerte ^-^ J'vous aime les pingouins !

**Driamar :** Ahah, je suis désolée x) Je donne toujours de petits surnoms aux gens :') C'est plus fort que moi ! Sinon, merci beaucoup *O* V'là leur petite "conversation" pour te servir :)

**yumi-elfeuw : **Wow, quand on voit l'épisode qu'on a eu mardi, je sais pas trop si j'ai bien fais d'être aussi pressée D': 'Fin, j'attends toujours le prochain avec impatience mais je suis trop triste :( A part ça, merci bien ! :D Peter sera sans doute complètement déjanté dans cette fiction - sans être complètement débile pour autant x) -. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**ShelovesRikurt : ***Glups* HUNTBASTIAN ET SEBANDLER C'EST LA BASE *O* Je suis tellement dégoûtée de ne pas voir plus de fics' à leur sujet T_T Sont géniaux pourtant ! P'tin, et le Rikurt est juste so amazing fuckin' cute :'D Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre et merci encore pour ta review :)

**Kiwit The Cat : **Ahah, j'avoue x) Peter est un psychopathe dans cette fiction, tu verras :') Et Stiles a vraiment une imagination de dinguonos :B Kate refera parler d'elle d'ici quelques chapitres :) Je me suis fais le défi d'intégrer le maximum de personnages dans cette fiction *_* Motivation ! Oh, et bien sûr que Jackson sera mentionné x) C'est un de mes personnages favoris :'D Oh mon Dieu, pour le moment je ne sais pas comment éditer - on sent la débutante :'3 - mais dès que je trouverai, j'enlèverai toutes les vilaines fautes que je remarque toujours APRÈS publication - bien entendu T_T -. Désoulée :3

**PrescilliaYAYA : **Je suis le Mal, je finis comme je veux mouhahahaha 8) 'fin, je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plût :3 celui-ci est moins drôle mais c'est nécessaire et volontaire. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que mon humour est apprécié, merci :D

**Leiily : **Rassure-toi, je ne l'aime pas non plus +_+ Mais Kate arrivera d'ici quelques chapitres, donc on va faire comme si elle existait pas en attendant :B Tu as écris du Huntbastian ? *-* Faut absolument que j'aille jeter un coup quand j'aurais du temps ! :D Merci pour ta review, et so, voici le chapitre 3 ^-^

**chocobi6 : **Toi aussi tu lis des fictions à point d'heure ? *_* 'fin, je suis bien heureuse que malgré l'heure tu ais pris le temps de commenter... 3 fois *O* Je suis tellement touchée quand on me dit ce genre de chose :O Merci :D

**Daelys : **Merci beaucoup ! :) J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire sur le long terme *O* Bref, voilà le chapitre suivant ;)

**Demlone : **Ok, j'avoue, je torture complètement le personnage de Peter x) Mais j'ai une idée relativement précise de son caractère et je dois avouer que je le trouve passionnant, d'où sa présence bien marquée :) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**RBKBAT : **Merci beaucoup ^-^ Voici le chapitre trois :)

Bonne lecture mes adorables pingouins, n'hésitez pas à relever mes fautes, ça ne me vexe pas mais m'aide, au contraire :) Bref, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

******Chapter 3 : « Tu es une fée ? » ou comment faire péter un câble à un Faucheur exaspéré  
**

Scott aimait les samedi. Oh, il aimait aussi les autres jours, bien sûr, mais le samedi avait une saveur toute particulière, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait dans la même dimension. Il se tenait là, à part, inaccessible et se faisait attendre toute la semaine. Et quand il arrivait, c'était toujours le même bonheur pour l'adolescent. C'était l'oasis délicate qui miroitait au bout du désert furieux des heures de cours, des devoirs et des entraînements.

Le garçon roula sur son matelas en grognant de plaisir. Il était presque midi mais Scott n'avait pas envie de se lever. Avec sa mère qui travaillait toute la journée et Stiles qui n'avait pas encore débarqué chez lui en agitant sous le nez les derniers crimes de Beacon Hills, le brun pouvait profiter pleinement de ce début de samedi.

Ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers Allison. Comme toujours, ces derniers temps. La jolie brune le hantait depuis la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Il se souvenait encore de la vague de chaleur qui, après avoir incendié ses joues, était descendue le long de son échine en vibrant lorsque la jeune fille était entrée en cours d'histoire. Et même si cela paraissait complètement cliché, le garçon était sûr d'avoir senti le temps s'arrêter... Ou du moins, ralentir énormément. Et puis la foudre l'avait traversé de part en part afin de parfaire le stéréotype. Dès lors, il ne s'était plus qu'agit d'elle. Allison et ses boucles ébène qui tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Allison et ses yeux de chat qui s'illuminaient d'une infinité d'étoiles lorsqu'elle riait. Allison et son sourire qui creusait plein de croissants de lune sous ses délicates pommettes sculptées. Et Scott n'avait juste pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Pourtant la jeune Argent n'avait pas cessé de lui en faire baver. Un coup il pensait qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, que ses sourires lui étaient destinées, que ses gestes délicats lui envoyaient un message mais ce n'était que pour mieux tomber la fois suivante lorsqu'elle attrapait la main Isaac pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens et posait sa tête sur son épaule en souriant de contentement. Un millier de fois il avait essayé de l'aborder, un millier de fois il s'était laissé à croire que c'était possible, un millier de fois il avait été déçu.

Scott se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'elle ne lui adresse même pas une seconde d'attention ? Il n'avait pas les yeux trop rapprochés, ne louchaient pas, avait une peau lisse et propre, un nez droit, des cheveux dont il s'occupait attentivement et il lui arrivait de se dire que son corps n'était pas trop moche. Surtout que, depuis qu'il s'était mis à s'entraîner pour obtenir un meilleur poste que remplaçant sur le banc de touche, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir des biceps musclés et un abdomen joliment mis en relief. _Mais tu n'es pas Isaac_ rétorqua la petite voix qui s'amusait à lui plomber le moral. Scott grinça des dents : son samedi commençait à devenir amer.

Les vibrations de son portable le sortirent de ses réflexions désagréables et l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à l'identifiant : Stiles.

« Mon pote, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu téléphones, fit-il en décrochant.

- Scott ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

« Shérif Stilinski ?! Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil prit une profonde inspiration comme pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

« Je croyais que Stiles était chez toi.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Il n'est pas au commissariat ?

- Non, ni au lycée et sa voiture est toujours ici. »

La voix du shérif était ferme mais l'adolescent pouvait y sentir une légère hésitation qui ressemblait à de la peur. La sympathie envahie Scott : Stiles était la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux du shérif, tout le monde le savait. Après tout, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Cependant, la sensation fut vite remplacée par une autre nettement moins agréable.

« Stiles... A disparu ? murmura t-il lorsque la réalisation frappa son esprit.

- Officiellement, non. »

Le brun resta tétanisé. Pas Stiles. Non, il devait sans doute être à la bibliothèque en train de comploter on ne sait quoi. Scott s'efforça à rester calme.

« Stiles ne doit pas être loin, dit-il après un silence. Il ne partirait pas sans son portable. »

Scott se demanda un instant qui il essayait de rassurer. Quelques longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que le shérif ne réponde.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Il doit juste être sorti acheter deux-trois trucs pour manger. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété gamin.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir si je le crois, décida t-il.

- C'est une bonne idée. Salut Scott. Passe le bonjour à ta mère.

- Bien sûr. Au revoir Shérif ! »

Scott laissa tomber son portable sur son lit, enfila un jean et un t-shirt vitesse grand V et sortit de chez lui en courant pour aller à la bibliothèque. Malgré leurs paroles rassurantes, lui comme le shérif savaient très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stiles prévenait toujours lorsqu'il sortait quelque part. Et il n'oubliait jamais son portable.

**x-x-x**

Le silence s'éternisait. Stiles, toujours face à Derek, souffla d'un air vaguement irrité. Le jeune Faucheur le fusilla du regard. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile et cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute que le brun cherchait un moyen de tourner la chose pour que ça ne paraisse pas totalement dingue. Peter, soucieux de le laisser se créer un lien avec sa future victime – entendre ici 'piaffant à l'idée de le voir galérer et se tourner en ridicule face à un gamin' –, s'était lancé dans un aller-retour tout ce qu'il y a de plus furtif dans le couloir adjacent. Et Stiles, après avoir tenté une bonne dizaine de fois de prendre la parole et s'être fait rabrouer autant de fois en retour, paraissait participer au concours du mec le plus silencieusement bruyant. Entre ses soupirs exagérément longs, le son profondément dérangeant de ses ongles entrant en contact avec le tabouret à un rythme régulier et le léger claquement de sa langue contre ses dents, Derek ne parvenait pas à se concentrer plus de quelques secondes.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque son oncle passa pour la énième fois derrière la porte avec la discrétion d'un gosse de cinq ans et demi, Derek décida de se lancer à l'eau. Et tant pis si c'était totalement incohérent.

« Stiles, commença t-il.

- Aah, enfin ! Je commençais à croire qu'on allait moisir ici à se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ou que je devrais faire la conversation à un tabouret, au choix. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais quel abruti. _Parler avec Stiles sans qu'il ne se sente obligé de donner son avis à chaque fin de mot se révélait bien plus compliqué que prévu, comme si le garçon avait une réplique assortie à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

« Tu veux bien écouter et te taire ? gronda t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce que j'ai à te dire est un peu compliqué. »

Étonnement, Stiles hocha la tête avec docilité. Derek retint un haussement de sourcils, surpris. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas assez bien le gamin pour savoir si cette réaction était dans ces habitudes, bien que sa bouche peu avare de mots et l'étincelle farouche qui brillait dans ses prunelles indiquaient clairement une insoumission rebelle.

« Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas tout à fait celui que tu crois.

- On dirait une réplique de Twilight. »

Le regard noir de Derek fit légèrement blanchir l'adolescent.

« Ah oui, me taire, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il à toute vitesse en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

- Oui Stiles, te taire. »

Le désigné fit une moue désolée au Bêta, attendant qu'il continue.

« Bref. Il existe chez les Hommes une quantité de mots et d'expressions afin de qualifier ce qu'il se passe après la mort : Paradis, Enfer, Au-Delà, Éden, Champs Élysées ou Tartare -...

- Comme en cuisine ? »

Derek sentit l'impatience s'agiter sauvagement au fond de son estomac et crépiter.

« Mais ça t'arrive de te taire ?! s'énerva-t-il en envoyant valser en arrière la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

- Pas vraiment. Paraît que je parle même pendant mon sommeil. C'est dingue ça, non ? » répliqua Stiles, pas perturbé pour un sou face à la violence de l'autre.

Derek fit un effort colossal pour ne pas frapper le gamin, là, tout de suite. Les Alphas ne lui pardonneraient pas ce manque de professionnalisme. Le Faucheur enfonça donc violemment ses ongles dans ses paumes et laissa la frustration redescendre doucement. Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

L'adolescent sembla enfin prendre conscience de l'état d'énervement avancé dans lequel se tenait le brun aux yeux aiguisés car il déglutit distinctement et se recula légèrement sur son tabouret. Derek poussa un faible soupir et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'exprimer après un temps de blanc.

« Tu crois aux créatures surnaturelles ? demanda t-il, choisissant de changer de technique.

- Des créatures surnaturelles... ? Genre comme les fées, les loup-garous, les nains de jardin, Greenberg ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil en croisant à nouveau les bras sur son torse. _Vraiment_... ? Stiles soupira face au mutisme du brun mais répondit tout de même.

« J'sais pas en fait. Peut-être un peu. Pas trop. Enfin, ça serait cool. Sauf les vampires. Franchement, des mecs morts et blancs comme des linceuls qui se tapent des body shots avec du sang, je trouve ça limite glauque, tu vois ? Qui peut _vouloir_ faire ça ? Mis à part un psychopathe, peut-être. Comme ton oncle, par exemple. C'est bien ton oncle ? Par contre, y a un truc qui serait vraiment cool. Les fées. L'histoire de faire un vœu, tout ça, ce serait juste - ... »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'arrondirent soudainement. Il posa un regard suspicieux sur Derek et l'homme sentit un frisson d'appréhension le parcourir.

« Derek, tu... Tu es une fée ? »

Derrière la porte, Peter explosa de rire et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le jeune Faucheur sentit toutes traces d'un semblant de contrôle s'envoler au loin. Il bondit sur l'adolescent et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avec brusquerie. Et tant pis pour les Alphas.

« Wouo ! grimaça Stiles lorsque son dos heurta la surface dur. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Je veux dire, c'est cool si t'es une fée, j'ai rien contre, hein. Je les imaginais peut-être un poil plus féminine avec des paillet-...

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Fée. Espèce d'abruti ! »

Derek entendit à peine la porte claquer et Peter débarquer dans la pièce avec des airs de super-héro. Il ne sentait plus que le sang bouillonnant contre ses tempes. Le liquide vitale pulsait à un rythme fou dans ses veines et artères, il déferlait en vagues furieuses, nourrissant ses muscles en adrénaline et annihilant toute valeur morale. Son poing se serra autour du t-shirt du plus jeune.

« Derek... » le prévint doucement Peter, derrière lui.

Le Faucheur ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Stiles. Il pouvait voir à travers les étendues caramel percées de brun la peur de l'adolescent. Elle tournoyait, se tordait et noyait son regard d'un mince filet invisible. Cependant, derrière ce léger voile, il y avait toujours cette petite pointe tentatrice, cet éclat qui luisait avec insolence comme pour dire « _essaye un peu pour voir_ ».

Plus que les paroles de mise en garde de son oncle, ce fut cette audace qui lui fit relâcher sa poigne. Derek s'éloigna promptement de l'humain. Ses mains tremblaient encore d'un reste d'adrénaline et il les regarda comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Peter lui lança un regard désabusé avant de se tourner vers un Stiles pâle et tremblant.

« Il fait une crise de panique. » constata stoïquement le plus âgé.

Derek ne fit pas un geste pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu autant perdre le contrôle. L'adolescent n'avait rien fait. _Rien._ Peter grogna un « _toujours les mêmes qui se tapent le sale boulot _» avant de plaquer une main ferme sur la bouche de l'adolescent.

« Reste tranquille. » gronda t-il lorsque celui-ci essaya de s'extirper.

Incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, le jeune humain se laissa faire. Peu à peu, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Derek essayait de reprendre le contrôle, son corps agité de frissons nerveux. Peter dégagea sa main une fois certain que Stiles respirait normalement. Il se tourna et fixa son neveu avec désapprobation.

« Tu aurais pu le blesser gravement, gronda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Mais ça aurait pu arriver ! T'aurais eu l'intention de leur sortir quoi aux Alphas, hein ? _Désolé mais y avait pas écrit 'fragile' sur l'emballage _? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi réactif ? »

Derek détourna le regard.

« Il va bien maintenant. C'est bon.

- C'est loin d'être bon et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Derek. Et ne fais pas ton regard de je-suis-innocent-et-tu-m'-agresses-sans-raison-vilain-Peter parce que ça ne marche pas.

- Il n'est pas en sucre !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? rétorqua Peter en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son neveu.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un gâteau ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Perdus dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Stiles avait repris ses esprits. Ce dernier se releva et fusilla les deux Faucheurs du regard.

« Ok, donc maintenant, je veux tout savoir parce que ça doit faire quatre heure que je suis ici et je suis toujours aussi paumé. Mince, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avez capturé et où on est ! Et, oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel avec les Alphas ? »

Stiles aspira une grande goulée d'air : il avait sortie sa mini-tirade à toute vitesse sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois et il avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Derek jeta un regard inquiet à Peter qui leva aussitôt les mains en l'air : c_'est pas mon problème._ Traître.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Stiles, les mains sur les hanches.

Le Faucheur aux cheveux sombres baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui frottaient nerveusement la pulpe de son pouce contre le second nœud de son annulaire. Devait-il vraiment... ?

« Wow, long silence. Bien. On va aller loin avec ça. »

_Bon, tant pis pour la subtilité !_ grogna intérieurement Derek.

« Je suis ici pour te tuer Stiles. »

**x-x-x**

« Bon, alors, récapitulons : tous les deux êtes des sortes d'émissaires de la Mort qui obéissent à un groupe de mecs balèzes – genre la mafia de l'au-delà – que vous appelez Alphas. Et là, Derek, tu vas me tuer parce que les Alphas te l'ont demandé. Sauf que tu ne sais pas quand parce que t'as oublié de lire le contrat avant de le signer – c'est un peu con quand même. Font toujours cette erreur dans les films de mafieux. –. Ah oui, et Beacon Hills se trouve dans une faille spatio-temporel qui permet aux gens de vous voir – ce qui semble vraiment pas cool vu la tête que t'as tiré la première fois où je t'ai vu Derek –.

- Tu as juste oublié de préciser que je suis le baby-sitter de mon adorable neveu, sinon c'est ça. » acquiesça Peter en ignorant le regard noir dudit adorable neveu.

Stiles hocha la tête, le regard songeur. Étrangement, le garçon avait confiance en ce que lui certifiait son aîné. Là où n'importe quel humain aurait déjà fuit à toutes jambes en hurlant, il restait tranquillement assis sur le sol – il avait définitivement abandonné le tabouret – et réfléchissait déjà aux recherches qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui. D'ailleurs...

« C'est quand que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? »

Derek tiqua.

« Stiles... Est-ce que tu es sûr d'avoir compris la partie où j'ai dit que j'étais ici pour te _tuer_ ?

- J'ai comprit Derek, et c'est cool, vraiment. Alors ouais, c'est peut-être le choc, je ne sais pas, mais je me sens bien. Et puis, d'après ce que tu as dit, ma mort n'est pas pour maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Le Faucheur hésita avant de répondre.

« … Non.

- Tu le sens, c'est ça ? Quand les gens sont sur le point de mourir. »

Il hocha la tête et Stiles sourit.

« Bon, bah tout va bien ! Maintenant, tu vas me ramener chez moi et me laisser profiter de mes derniers jours de vie ! »

_Ce gamin est vraiment étrange, _songea Derek. _N'importe qui serait terrifié d'apprendre qu'il va mourir. Mais chez lui, rien du tout. Je ne sens même pas sa peur._

« Roh, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire Derek ! Ramène le gosse chez lui si c'est ce qu'il veut. » lança Peter en quittant la pièce.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette réaction n'était pas normale. Définitivement _pas normale._ Il attrapa néanmoins ses clés et fit signe au garçon de le suivre. Après quelques couloirs, Derek ouvrit une porte en fer et ils se retrouvèrent dans le garage. Stiles poussa un sifflement admiratif en voyant la Camaro flambant neuve qui trônait au milieu du large hall.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement menaçant.

« Quoi ? gronda-t-il.

- T'es pas un peu pété de tunes, toi ?

- Les Alphas gèrent tout ça. Ils voulaient qu'on ne manque de rien Peter et moi.

- Ah ouais, les Alphas... murmura Stiles en caressant doucement la carrosserie du bout des doigts.

- Fais-lui ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure et je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses jamais recommencer. »

L'adolescent éloigna sa main et grimpa à l'intérieur de la Chevrolet sans rien répliquer. On ne sait jamais si sa mort avait été prématurée.

Le voyage se déroula en silence - Derek ayant refusé d'allumer la radio - et lorsqu'ils furent à quelques rues de la maison de Stiles, Derek arrêta la voiture.

« On est bien d'accord, tu te la fermes, ok ? Si j'apprends que tu as laissé échapper quelque chose...

- T'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais arriver en faisant 'Hey papa, je me suis fais capturé et menotté par une paire de chaussettes à un lit et j'ai rencontré le mec qui est chargé de me tuer' ?

- Stiles...

- Ok, ok, je ne dirais rien, promis. Je peux descendre maintenant ? » trépigna le garçon.

La porte se déverrouilla et Stiles s'élança en dehors de la Camaro vers sa maison à toute allure. Son précieux ordinateur allait surchauffer avec toutes les recherches qu'il avait à faire. Stiles avait son esprit qui tournait à mille à l'heure et il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un arrivait sur le côté avant de lui rentrer brutalement dedans.

* * *

**Bon, à partir du chapitre suivant, les choses devraient vraiment commencer à démarrer *_* J'essayerai de poster une fois par semaine environ mais je ne vous promet rien, surtout avec les TPE qui arrivent bientôt +_+**

**Laissez donc une marque de votre passage mes adorables oiseaux de banquise et je ferais en sorte que le chapitre suivant soit mieux :3 – non... Ce n'est pas DU TOUT du chantage :B –.**

**Bisous bisous,**

**So.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Plan ? Ok. Lunettes infrarouges ? Ok. Petite cuillère ? Ok. Je suis fin prête pour aller voler les plans de J.D *_* Mais pour le moment, rien ne m'appartient encore.

**Le mot de l'auteur :**Plop !

Alors il est presqu'une heure du matin, j'ai extrêmement mal au ventre, du _Neon Trees _à fond dans les oreilles et je me suis dis 'hey, pourquoi ne pas poster le chapitre 4 ?'. Comme je l'ai dis dans** L****e mot de l'auteur** du chapitre précédent, ce chapitre et lui aussi plus long que ses petits frères :) J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira mes petits tigres *-*... Wow, z'avez vu le dernier épisode de TW ? O_O Honnêtement, Jeff, un Cliffangher pareil, t'as pas honte ? D': Oooh, et il avait pas le droit de le tuer _lui _;_; Trop de cruauté. Encore un épisode où j'ai pleuré comme un lama, et pourtant, je suis toujours aussi pressée pour la saison 4. Allez allez, ça va vite arriver *O*

**La Rubrique du Reviewer :**Et oui mes adorables bébés tigres, même aussi crevée que je puisse l'être à une heure moins dix du matin, je répond à vos reviews *_* Si ça ne mérite pas un prix ça ! ... J'aime faire la fille qui se vante :'D

Bref, comme toujours, merci aux ajouts de mon histoire :') Quand je vois ça et les reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait :o

**yumi-elfeuw : **Merci à toi pour ta review :) Ahah, la réaction de Stiles se comprendra au fur et à mesure je pense ^-^

**Daelys :** C'est du chantage pour les lecteurs fantômes en fait x) Merci, j'essaye de le faire assez peu OCC, mais il y aura forcément des moments où il le sera D: Mais c'est exactement ça T_T Jeff Davis nous rend émotionnellement faible avec toutes ces choses dans les derniers épisodes x_x 'fin, vivement la saison 4 quand même *_* J'irais jeter un coup d'œil à ce film, il m'a l'air pas mal :') Bref, voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! :)

**Leiilyx369 :** Arf, t'inquiète, je connais parfaitement ça x) La plupart de mes reviews sont en Guest d'ailleurs *_* C'est déjà bien gentil de laisser une review, je ne vais pas me plaindre en plus :3 J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir, mais j'irais sans doute jeter un coup d'œil à tes OS pendant la semaine :) Sinon : voici la suite ! :D

**Driamar :** Merci beaucoup *O* J'espère vraiment que cette suite va te plaire !

**ShelovesRikurt : **Wow, heureuse de te faire rire :'D Je suis extrêmement touchée - et mon égo aussi en passant :') -. Merci pour tes reviews *O* Elles sont trop chous :') Voilà la suite chère alter-ego :B

**Kiwit The Cat : **Yo toi ! ;3 Merci bien *-* T'es la seule à l'avoir relevé, j'étais trop fière de cette description en plus x) - en mode : se lance des fleurs -. Ahah, tu verras ça plus tard :3 Suspens, suspens. Concernant les Faucheurs, ce chapitre n'apportera pas énormément de réponses, mais elles arrivent ^-^ Oh, et te tracasse pas pour Stiles, c'est pas encore là x)Derek ou le mec le plus sûr de lui au monde :') Je pense qu'il va juste trop regretter ce contrat x) Le petit blond pointera son nez un peu plus loin :) Je fais apparaître les personnages au fur et à mesure, je crois - je _crois_ juste, hein *_* - que ça fait moins lourd :o Nan, les pingouins, c'est la vie :B Ahah, oui x) C'est mon animal favoris aussi au passage *O*

**PrescilliaYAYA :** Et oui ! ;D Doucement mais sûrement, l'histoire se met en place ! Mais il reste encore plein de choses à découvrir :3 Merci pour ta review et voilà le chapitre 4 ^-^

** :** Salut à toi, nouvelle lectrice :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) En fait, cette histoire risque surtout de te spoiler les personnages, mais sinon pas trop l'histoire ^-^ Mais t'inquiète, j'étais dans le même cas que toi il y a un mois et demi et regarde comme j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! :3 Et oui, je passe les trois quarts de ma vie derrière un écran x) Enfin, voilà le chapitre 4 avec un personnage de la saison 2 - juste pour prévenir ;) -.

Bref, voilà le chapitre 4 avec, je l'avoue, un sacré retard D: 'fin, au moins, j'ai finis l'écrit de mes TPE *O* Comment ça, vous vous en fichez ?

Veuillez excuser mes nombreuses fautes, j'ai finis ce chapitre aujourd'hui et je m'endormais un peu en relisant donc j'ai sans doute laisser passer plus de fautes que d'habitude x) Bonne lecture quand même mes petits tigres !

* * *

**Chapter 4 : « Le langage de l'estomac » ou comment faire confiance à un humain trop curieux**

« Alors ? »

Derek posa les clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea dans le salon sans adresser un regard à son oncle. Il s'assit sur le canapé, attrapa un livre et se plongea dans sa lecture. Enfin, aussi plongé qu'il pouvait l'être avec le regard lourd d'insistance de Peter sur lui et son souffle heurtant désagréablement sa joue à intervalle régulier. Autrement dit, un niveau de concentration qui équivalait, en gros, à un cinq sur une échelle contenant plus de cent niveaux. Et encore, cinq, c'était large.

« Alors ? » répéta le brun en remuant comme un chiot à ses côtés.

Derek soupira. Leva les yeux vers son oncle.

« Quoi _alors _?

- Tu le trouves comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, je viens juste de le commencer.

- Pas le livre, abruti ! grogna Peter en lui assénant une claque derrière le crâne. Le garçon. »

Derek souffla et referma son livre, résigné.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Mis à part que c'est une véritable plaie ambulante qui ne sait pas fermer son clapet, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier chez lui. »

Peter haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Oh, alors le fait qu'il accepte la mort comme on si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il y aurait de la pizza au dîner ne t'a pas choqué le moins du monde, bien entendu. Je ne suis pas expert en matière d'humains, mais je suis presque sûr qu'une personne normalement constituée aurait réagi autrement. »

Le jeune Bêta ouvrit la bouche sur une réplique mais il n'en trouva pas. Du moins, pas de satisfaisantes, car même si l'adolescent paraissait étrange de nature, ce n'était juste pas _suffisant. _Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien compris ? Derek chassa cette idée. Non. Stiles lui avait assuré comprendre ce de quoi le Faucheur était chargé, et le brun pouvait jurer qu'il disait la vérité : son cœur était resté parfaitement égal et sa chaleur corporelle n'avait pas augmentée du plus petit centième de degré.

Mais voilà, le gamin devait avoir... Quoi, quinze, seize ans ? Dix-sept, tout au plus. Il était à l'aube de sa vie, une période que tout le monde rêvait de retrouver. De son visage lisse et lumineux à ses mouvements plein d'un dynamisme maladroit, tout criait sa bonne santé, mentale comme physique. Derek détestait ça, mais il devait bien s'avouer que, pour une fois, Peter avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

« Tu vois ? » fit Peter comme s'il avait suivit son résonnement intérieur.

Derek caressa la tranche de son livre, le regard lointain. Cette mission n'allait décidément pas être aussi simple qu'il l'avait escompté.

« Et sinon, Derek... » reprit Peter au bout de quelques minutes de silence empli de réflexion, le ton léger.

Derek re-concentra une partie de son attention sur le plus vieux. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que son oncle allait dire. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont le plus vieux camouflait son visage avec un magasine, ou cette agitation quasi-imperceptible de sa jambe droite, ou encore le sourire mi-diabolique, mi-idiot qu'il pouvait deviner être dessiné sur ses lèvres en cet instant précis.

« Le garçon... Il est vraiment mignon, pas vrai ? »

**x-x-x**

Isaac poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsque ses dents se plantèrent dans la chaire molle de sa langue. Il chuta en arrière mais une paire de mains agrippa son t-shirt avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Dans un vieux réflexe, Isaac enroula ses propres avants-bras autour des épaules de son sauveur... Qui s'avérait aussi être celui qui l'avait bousculé.

Son regard descendit sur ledit sauveur et il y eut fallu une bonne dizaine de secondes pour mettre un nom sur son visage. _Stiles Stilinski_. Le meilleur ami de Scott McCall. Une grimace déforma légèrement ses traits fins à la réalisation.

McCall. Isaac éprouvait pour le brun un mélange de fascination et de mépris. De ce qu'il connaissait du jeune joueur de lacrosse, Scott semblait être quelqu'un de très sympathique. Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il aurait _presque_ pu être bon ami avec lui. Le 'presque' prenait toute sa signification dans la manière que le brun avait de fixer Alison comme s'il s'agissait d'un plat particulièrement intéressant et absolument délicieux.

« Outch! Erh... Écoute mec, j'adore les câlins, vraiment. Mais là, je commence à croire que t'essayes de faire sortir mes poumons de mon corps et de broyer chacun de mes pauvres os en poudre. Et c'est vraiment pas cool, parce que c'est pas encore mon heure et que j'aimerais en profiter un minimum, tu vois ? »

Un petit rire maladroit s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et Isaac remarqua alors qu'il serrait toujours étroitement le châtain contre lui. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'éloigna de quelques pas en arrière, gêné. L'autre garçon fit une moue de douleur en étirant ses épaules en arrière.

« Woa ! Tu fais quoi, quatre cent cinquante deux heures de muscu' par semaine pour avoir une force pareille ou un truc du genre ? J'ai bien cru que t'allais me réduire en purée humaine. »

Isaac fronça le nez. L'image était loin d'être appétissante.

« Bref, à part me rentrer dedans, tu fais quoi ici Isaac ? T'es pas vraiment du quartier. »

Le châtain levait un regard interrogateur sur lui et l'adolescent haussa un délicat sourcil en une mimique ennuyée.

« Nan, vraiment ? ironisa-t-il. J'étais pourtant sûr d'être chez moi.

- Et bien non, rétorqua Stiles avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Mais t'inquiète, t'habite pas loin non plus et je peux toujours t'aider à retrouver ton chemin si tu t'es encore perdu. »

Isaac se renfrogna. Ok, il n'avait peut-être pas un sens de l'orientation très développé – le coach Finstock avait été obligé d'appeler la _police_ pour le chercher après une course d'orientation – mais il connaissait un minimum les alentours de sa maison. Stilinski était juste un abruti.

« C'était de l'ironie, abruti. Je sais parfaitement où j'habite, merci. Oh, et non, je ne suis pas là uniquement pour te rentrer dedans. Surtout que, pour être totalement honnête, c'est plutôt toi qui courait comme si la mort était à tes trousses. »

Stiles blêmit légèrement, et le blond sentit aussitôt une pointe de culpabilité s'insinuer en lui. Malgré son ton légèrement agressif, Isaac ne voyait pas un ennemi en Stiles. En fait, il avait même plusieurs fois été jaloux de son amitié avec Scott. Quand il voyait les deux garçons ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point, lui aussi, aurait aimé avoir un lien aussi solide avec quelqu'un. Stiles, avec son sourire franc et ses phrases sans fins, était l'une des personnes les plus touchantes auxquelles il lui avait été donné de parler. Ok, il était aussi l'être humain le plus bavard, le plus maladroit et le plus frustrant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Tu vas chez Danny ? s'enquit l'être humain le plus bavard, le plus maladroit et le plus frustrant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, le sortant de ses pensées, et l'air d'avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Oh, pourquoi je pose la question ! Bien sûr que tu vas chez Danny-o ! Exposé en économie, c'est ça ? »

Le blond ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter. Est-ce que le garçon l'espionnait ou... ?

« Comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh. Je sais pas mal de trucs. » fit Stiles en agitant les bras d'un air vague.

Ok. Isaac était définitivement inquiet maintenant. Cependant, l'adolescent hyperactif ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

« Oh, et Mahealani vit dans la troisième maison, celle avec les volets bleus... Juste derrière toi.

- Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? répliqua Isaac plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu, encore une fois.

- Rien, si ce n'est ton adorable regard de chiot quand tu ne joues pas à être un con fini. »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et regarda Stiles s'éloigner en trottinant, perplexe. Ses réactions étaient à l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Toujours. Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour, vers chez Danny. Stilinski était incroyable. Abruti, mais incroyable.

**x-x-x**

_Glmbrrrr..._

Derek grimaça et jeta un rapide regard aux alentours afin de vérifier que personne n'avait entendu... Enfin, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il y ai quelqu'un. Cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes que le jeune homme attendait sa pizza devant le stand coloré, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. Oui, parce que maintenant, Derek pouvait sentir le_ froid_. Et franchement, il s'en serait bien passé. Tant qu'il était 'invisible', son corps n'était pas sensible aux changements de température, ni contraint de se reposer... Et indifférent à toute sorte de nourriture.

Son ventre gargouilla à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, comme pour faire part de son mécontentement. _Je suis ton maître et tu dois me nourrir. Main-te-nant. _Saloperie de sensations humaines. Derek frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans le vain espoir de les voir reprendre un aspect moins inquiétant – merde, ses doigts étaient _bleus _! –.

« C'est bientôt prêt ! » cria une voix dans l'arrière stand.

Derek hocha la tête pour lui-même. En fait, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec cette fameuse pizza que Peter lui avait conseillé d'essayer, parce que, wow, font quand même pas de la merde ces humains. L'aîné Hale avait déjà fait l'inventaire des cinquante meilleurs mets que l'on pouvait trouver sur terre. Et Derek, bien moins enclin que son oncle à tester ce genre de chose, avait attendu le dernier moment avant d'avaler quoique ce soit. D'où les grognements furieux de son estomac qui se tordait de faim depuis plus de quatre heures. La sensation était vraiment désagréable et merde, est-ce que tous les humains ressentaient ça au moment de manger ?

« Voilà pour vous. »

La vendeuse – une femme rousse dans la trentaine – lui tendit un carton fumant en souriant de toutes ses dents. Derek répondit maladroitement du bout des lèvres et attrapa sa pizza. Il allait partir quand la sonnette d'alarme s'alluma, stridente, dans son crâne. La jeune femme le regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose et le Faucheur fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que-... _Paye, et, surtout, n'oublie pas de dire merci, sans montrer les crocs s'il-vous-plaît monsieur, avant de t'en aller _se souvint-il. Peter lui avait répété ses conseils une bonne dizaine de fois avec cette inflexion dans la voix, celle qui le faisait se sentir comme un gamin inattentif.

« Merci. » marmonna t-il en tendant rapidement un billet, sans prendre la peine de regarder le chiffre écrit sur le dessus.

La femme prit l'argent et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un peu trop pour -...

- Gardez tout, c'est bon. »

La rousse s'apprêtait à protester quand elle vit le visage sombre de l'autre homme, elle jugea préférable de se taire et encaissa le billet.

Derek posa le carton brûlant sur le siège passager et démarra la puissante Camaro noire – comme quoi les Alphas pouvaient faire preuve de bon goût –, prenant garde à ne pas faire basculer la pizza sur les sièges luxueux de la Chevrolet. Il roulait à peine depuis cinq minutes vers le manoir qu'un étrange sentiment l'assaillit. Il l'avait déjà ressenti plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus fort.

Le jeune brun avait l'impression d'avoir un élastique solidement enroulé autour de son abdomen et qui le tirait sans cesse vers son point d'attache. La douleur n'était pas insupportable mais la sensation d'avoir un poids constant sur le ventre le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il déplaça la voiture sur le côté de la route sans arrêter de moteur. Ses doigts tapotèrent méthodiquement le volant : _et s'il cédait simplement à la tentation ? _Le Faucheur pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et entreprit de réfléchir un instant. Entreprit, seulement, car aussitôt après avoir inspiré, l'odeur chaleureuse de la pizza envahie sa bouche, fit s'activer les glandes salivaires et réveilla à nouveau son ventre affamé, jusques-là distrait par la tension de l'élastique imaginaire tendu contre lui.

Derek lança un regard mi-noir, mi-soulagé au carton qui avait réduit à néant ses chances de réflexions, redémarra sa Camaro et prit le chemin qui le rattachait à son point d'attache, roulant à vive allure. Il ne mangerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé d'explications à ce phénomène désagréable. Et il avait déjà sa petite idée.

**x-x-x**

L'imprimante crachait des feuilles à n'en plus finir. Sa relative vieillesse – Stiles l'avait depuis plus de deux ans – s'exprimait à travers son souffle haché et ses pauses involontaires. Stiles délaissa un instant l'écran de son ordinateur et il attrapa une feuille qui avait happé son attention.

« Shinigami.* »

Le mot s'étalait en grosses lettres rouge vif sur le fond noir. Stiles se pencha et farfouilla dans le tas de feuilles imprimées dans l'espoir de trouvé un peu plus qu'un simple titre sans explications, mais ses recherches furent brusquement écourtées lorsqu'une main agrippa son t-shirt et que, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? gronda Derek d'un ton furieux mais contrôlé.

- C'est marrant, je me posais justement la même question, rétorqua Stiles. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Et, c'est moi, ou tu as un truc malsain avec les murs ? »

Derek sembla surpris de le voir réagir aussi légèrement. _C'est pas comme s'il me faisait peur_, pensa Stiles, et c'était vraiment bizarre de voir à quel point c'était vrai : il n'avait pas plus peur de Derek que d'une tarte aux pommes. Le brun relâcha doucement sa prise.

« Tu... Tu n'as rien dit ? A personne ? murmura-t-il presque choqué.

Après la manière dont tu m'as menacé ce matin, je ne me sentais pas de tout avouer au premier venu. »

Le Faucheur le sonda longuement du regard et le châtain sentit un frisson courir le long de son épiderme. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais plutôt une sorte de malaise. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que part une futile barrière de centimètres et il avait un très large aperçu des prunelles de son interlocuteur. Leur gris argenté se fragmentait en une couleur variant du bleu glacé à un vert plus doux et Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence que son futur meurtrier – pouvait-il il seulement l'appeler ainsi ? – avait des yeux extrêmement hypnotiques et... Et bien, absolument magnifiques, oui.

« Tu ne mens pas. »

La voix étonnée de Derek le sortit de sa contemplation et l'adolescent se sentit rougir. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule.

« Évidemment que je ne mens pas ! » s'exclama t-il afin de reprendre contenance.

Derek le relâcha complètement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Qui me dit que tu tiendras ta langue lundi, au milieu de tes amis ? le testa-t-il.

- Faut que je te rappelle le coup des menaces ou... ? rétorqua Stiles, vexé par ce manque de confiance. Même quand Scott est venu cet après-midi, je ne lui ai _rien _dit. Et merde, Scott c'est peut-être pas mon frère de sang, mais je le considère comme tel, alors si je ne lui dis pas à lui, je ne le dirais à personne. »

******Flash-Back_Début d'après-midi**

Stiles engloutit le paquet de nouilles toutes prêtes qui sortait du micro-onde avec frénésie. Il se brûla la langue plus d'une fois, mais il s'en fichait : il se nourrissait plus par nécessité que par envie car il savait qu'une fois ses recherches sur les Faucheurs commencées, son esprit ne serait plus apte à s'intéresser à autre chose avant d'avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait, ce qui pouvait prendre des heures, voire des _jours_.

Tournant nerveusement dans la cuisine et tentant d'avaler toujours plus de pâtes à chaque bouchée, Stiles n'entendit pas tout de suite Scott débouler dans la cuisine, courbé en deux, son inhalateur coincé entre les lèvres.

« Stiles ! cria une première fois celui-ci sans réussir à capter l'attention de son meilleur ami. STILES ! »

L'hyperactif sursauta puis se jeta sur le jeune McCall.

« Scotty ! »

_Scotty _reprit bruyamment son souffle tout en essayant de parler.

« Où est-ce que... que tu ét-étais ? T-Ton père m'a... app-elé, il était super inq-inquiet ! Ça... Ça fait une heure que je t-te... cherche part-tout. J'av-ais p-peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque ch-chose ! »

_Si tu savais ce qu'il m'est arrivé, _songea ironiquement Stiles.

« Je vais bien vieux, t'inquiète, se contenta-t-il cependant de dire en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent bronzé, plié en deux. J'étais juste allé... Courir dans les bois.

- Sans ton port-table ? Sans ta voiture ?

- Je l'ai laissé recharger ici, je n'avais plus de batterie. Et puis la forêt est juste à côté Scott. »

Le châtain remercia la crédulité de son meilleur ami lorsque, après un regard étrange, Scott ne lui posa plus de questions. Il se sentait déjà assez mal de devoir mentir comme ça à son presque frère alors il n'était pas question d'insister.

Les deux amis passèrent une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, Scott histoire de s'assurer que Stiles allait bien, et Stiles afin de rassurer Scott en long, en large et en travers. L'hyperactif avait fait de son mieux pour retenir l'impatience et la frustration grandissantes au fond de lui et s'était forcé à ne pas paraître trop hâtif de le voir partir en le raccompagnant à la porte d'entrée.

******Fin du Flash-Back**

Derek finit par sembler le croire et il détourna son attention de lui.

« Tu la ressens aussi ? murmura le Faucheur, tellement doucement que Stiles cru l'avoir rêvé.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cette... Cette attraction ? Comme entre deux aimants. »

Stiles arqua un sourcil en se décollant précautionneusement du mur.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Vraiment ? »

Derek semblait songeur à présent. Siles se dit que c'était sans doute dans les habitudes du Faucheur de poser des questions sans queue ni tête et garder les explications pour lui, mais malgré sa curiosité croissante, le châtain resta silencieux. Il éteignit son ordinateur et réunit toutes ses recherches en un tas de feuilles plus ou moins ordonnées qu'il posa sur son bureau. A quoi ça servait de faire des recherches sur la Mort quand elle se trouvait dans votre chambre ?

« Dis Derek... »

Le brun baissa les yeux sur le lit où l'adolescent s'était assis. Ce dernier tapota une place à côté de lui et le Faucheur hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir, plus tellement étonné par la familiarité de l'humain.

« Ce qu'on raconte sur vous... Sur la grande Faucheuse, tout ça, c'est vrai ?

- Ça dépend de quoi tu parles

- Vous portez vraiment des toges noires ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à porter une toge ?

- T'as une tête de Dieu grec en colère et les dieux grecs, même en colère, portent des toges, alors oui, t'as une tête à porter une toge, répondit le garçon.

- La réponse était non et c'était censé être rhétorique.

- Préviens la prochaine fois, t'as pas une tête à être rhétorique.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi, une tête rhétorique ?

- Ça ressemble à celle du coach Finstock quand il nous dit à Scott et moi, qu'un jour, on jouera sur le terrain. Tu vois, il le dit juste histoire qu'on ne quitte pas l'équipe, sinon le directeur lui retire sa prime. Enfin, moi je m'en fiche un peu. D'abord, je suis plutôt nul en sport – même si j'adore ça, hein – mais surtout, je peux voir Lydia Martin. Tu vois, la jolie pom-pom girl-un-peu-bête-et-blonde dans les films qui sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe ? Bah c'est elle. Sauf qu'elle est blond vénitien et pas blonde. Presque rousse. Elle est pas pom-pom girl non plus et son Q.I est plus élevé que la plupart des profs de ce lycée. Par contre elle sort bien avec le capitaine de l'équipe. Tu vois le mec blond un peu con dans les films ? Bah c'est lui. Jackson Whittemore. Ce mec est tellement un abruti qu'il ne remarque même pas que sa petite copine se met à son niveau pour -... Hey, tu f-fais quoi là ? » bredouilla soudainement Stiles.

Derek marmonna quelque chose comme « ferme-là avant que je ne t'égorge » mais Stiles n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il était bien trop perturbé par la tête du brun sur son épaule. Sur. _Son_. Épaule. Ok... Ok, rester calme. Ce n'était pas comme si le mec qui avait menacé... Trois fois de le tuer était en train de s'endormir contre lui. Noooon, du tout, du tout.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ? _pensa le garçon paniqué.

Le Faucheur finit par lui donner la réponse lorsqu'il glissa doucement de son épaule jusqu'à sa cuisse avant de retomber sur le matelas. Stiles se leva doucement afin de ne pas faire trop bouger son lit et bondit jusqu'à sa salle de bain en se rongeant les ongles.  
Il y avait un mec, non, un_ Faucheur __endormi_ dans son lit. Bordel de merde. Stiles se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fine ouverture de la porte. Derek était allongé en position fœtale sur le matelas et l'adolescent sut qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de le réveiller. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir les épais demi-cercles qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Sans se poser plus de questions – il n'était pas loin de minuit et son cerveau était passé au mode veille – le châtain se déshabilla, ne garda que son boxer et enfila un sweat trop grand comme pyjama, se brossa les dents puis descendit attraper une seconde couverture et un autre coussin pour dormir. Il remercia intérieurement le destin d'avoir fait que son père était de garde, remonta avec ses affaires et posa le tout sur l'unique vieux fauteuil vert passé de sa chambre. Il tira ensuite sa propre couette sur le corps tout habillé de Derek.

« Vraiment mec, marmonna-t-il, t'es pas cool de t'endormir comme ça quand j'ai autant de questions à te poser. »

Seul un léger reniflement lui répondit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage et un petit bruit de surprise lui échappa : le Faucheur ne lui avait encore jamais paru aussi détendu... Et aussi jeune. Malgré ses cernes inquiétantes, le brun semblait serein. Stiles observa le visage du plus vieux, passant de la manière dont ses cils noirs tressaillaient doucement au creux ombré de sa joue qui rendait son visage plus émacié et moins carré. Et il se dit que cet homme, cet homme _là_, juste endormi sous ses yeux, dans son propre lit, allait bientôt le tuer. L'idée lui semblait tellement absurde et irréelle.  
Après un soupir, le jeune Stilinski rejoignit son fauteuil en éteignant la lumière, s'installa du mieux qu'il put et s'endormit aussitôt, étrangement rassuré par la respiration de son colocataire imprévu.

* * *

**J'ai les yeux _défoncés _! Et dire que je fais tout ça pour vous, chers lecteurs (a) 'fin, c'est toujours un plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ^-^  
**

**A votre avis, comment Derek réagira-t-il en voyant qu'il a dormi chez sa victime ? :3 Et qu'est devenu la pizza qu'il a payé à un prix d'or ? *-* Nan, sérieux, j'ai la dalle là x) **

**Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitre avant samedi prochain - on y croit *O* -. Sur ce, bonne nuit bande d'adorables félins rayés ! **

**Je vous aimes - non, vraiment en plus -,**

**So.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**Mauvaise nouvelle, mon plan diabolique a échoué et en attendant une nouvelle idée de génie à la Stiles, rien ne m'appartient ! Sauf l'histoire et les fautes *-*

**Le mot de l'auteur :** *se relève sous les applaudissements*

Eeeet oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Je suis tellement désolée pour cet énorme retard mes adorables grenouilles D8 Je me souviens encore du chapitre précédent où je partageais mon désir de poster ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine *-* Comment dire que bah... C'est rapé ? x_x 'fin, vous l'avez remarqué quoi x) Non ! Ne me tuez pas maintenant !

Bref, du coup j'ai écris un chapitre plus long que prévu - exprès pour vous mes amphibiens préférés (a) - et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira *_* Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans le carré tout en bas :) Deux mots, ça ne vous coûte presque pas de temps et ça encourage l'auteur à écrire ^-^ Enfin avec vous, je peux m'estimer heureuse : vous me gâtez !

Donc pour expliquer ce malheureux retard, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : TPE ! Sérieusement, c'était ma première épreuve du Bac, comprenez le stress qui m'a envahi durant deux semaines D8 J'ai tellement appris que mon cerveau ressemblait à un dictionnaire sur les risques psychosociaux dans le monde du travail T_T Mais c'est passé maintenant, et j'ai encore quelques semaines avant le Bac de français, donc ça devrait aller un peu plus vite pour écrire... En théorie *w* On croise les doigts !

Sinon, je m'excuse à nouveau mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews aujourd'hui - manque de temps - mais sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir et comme l'a fait remarqué (oui la dernière réponse était pour toi mais ff a planté T_T Sorry), je peux vous répondre par MP et je le ferai sans doute la prochaine fois si j'ai un peu plus de temps :) Sachez seulement que c'est grâce à vous si je m'acharne sur cette histoire. Merci pour tout !

Donc voili voilou, merci aussi aux ajouts favo'/follow, ça fait grave plaisir :) Bonne lecture mes petites grenouilles !

* * *

**Chapter 5 : « Trois questions sinon rien » ou la radinerie du Faucheur aux sourcils froncés**

_Le bip strident avait fini par s'arrêter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et débarrassèrent l'appareil de la petite pièce._

_Assis à ses côtés sur une vieille chaise dont la mousse du coussin usé commençait à s'échapper, le dos légèrement courbé, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout se finissait aussi simplement. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré que les choses changeraient. Mais alors qu'il se tenait là, devant ce corps inanimé d'une personne qu'il avait connue et aimée, il ne pouvait plus que se rendre à l'évidence des faits. Ce qui avait été n'était plus, et même si la pilule avait le goût rance et amer du non retour, il fallait quand même l'avaler et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne fait pas bon de vivre avec un fantôme. _

_Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'après tout ce temps partagé, toute cette tendresse, tout cet amour, ces instants inoubliables, il ne ressentait rien. Aucune tristesse, aucune colère. _

_Les grains de beauté qui recouvraient son visage et son corps ressortaient anormalement sur sa peau trop pâle, trop lisse. Les cernes s'étaient estompées, comme effacées par un doigt invisible. Et même s'il ne le faisait et ne le ferait pas, il savait que s'il effleurait cette peau immaculée, elle serait aussi froide que le marbre glacé des tombes oubliées au fond des cimetières. Et ses yeux cernés de cils sombres resteraient clos, les paupières violettes et fines recouvrant à jamais les marées couleur whisky. _

_Il attendait devant ce corps sans vie, le regard alternant entre ses cheveux châtains, presque dorés sous les néons, son visage trop détendu, et le fin drap blanc qui recouvrait son corps froid et immobile. Il attendait, sans savoir quoi, il attendait, c'est tout._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante. Il leva les yeux, certain qu'il n'y avait pourtant personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce. Ses yeux secs, sans émotions, rencontrèrent une silhouette aussi noire et silencieuse que la nuit. Malgré la lumière blafarde que diffusait les néons, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur la silhouette. Même en plissant les yeux, il..._

**x-x-x**

« Debout debout debout debout debout debout debout debout debout debout debout - »

Derek grogna dans son sommeil et roula sur lui-même afin de faire tomber un Stiles surexcité du lit... _Stiles ?_

Brusquement plus réveillé, le Faucheur se redressa d'un bond. La chambre était lumineuse et au soleil qui faisait des rayures dorées sur la moquette, il supposa qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi. La tête de Stiles réapparut dans son champs de vision, les traits déformés en une grimace de douleur.

« C'est en option la délicatesse chez les Faucheurs ou t'es un cas à part ?

- Ferme-là. » marmonna évasivement le Bêta.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Au départ, il avait juste fait mine de s'endormir afin que le moulin à paroles qu'était l'adolescent se taise enfin. Mais le lit était peut-être un petit peu trop confortable pour que son corps de Faucheur confronté à la faiblesse humaine ne puisse résister. Et puis, il n'avait pas dormi depuis le vendredi matin en arrivant sur Terre. Même son furtif retour dans le monde des Faucheurs ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se reposer.

Au final, il n'y avait rien de bien étonnant qu'il se soit endormi la veille. Rien de bien dramatique non plus.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait en rengaine, parce que ouais, dormir chez sa victime n'avait rien de bien glorieux non plus. Le Faucheur retira la couverture de ses jambes endolories par la position forcée par un lit trop petit, se massa les cuisses du plat de la main en grimaçant. Il nota mentalement que dormir en jean était tout sauf une bonne idée – et ses pattes le lui faisaient durement ressentir –.

« Sympathie, politesse, tout ça, tu connais pas vraiment en fait. Ils vous apprennent pas ça les papas Alphas ? Non, parce que généralement, quand tu squattes chez quelqu'un en plein de milieu de la nuit et que ce quelqu'un à la gentillesse de te laisser son pieu pour dormir, on attend un minimum de reconnaissance. »

Derek n'entendit que la moitié du discours de l'adolescent et il se souvint enfin de la raison de sa venue. Cette saleté de lien élastique qui l'avait amené jusques là semblait à présent paisiblement endormi et satisfait. Le brun connaissait ce lien. C'était celui qui permettait le passage des âmes jusques dans l'autre monde. Habituellement, il ne le gênait pas car le brun restait toujours plus ou moins à proximité de ses victimes. Enfin, habituellement, les humains ne le voyaient pas non plus, ce qui facilitait grandement ses faits et gestes. Putain de faille.

A contrario du lien qui le laissait tranquille, son estomac grogna abruptement pour rappeler sa présence. _Ma pizza bordel ! _La protestation fut tellement forte que Stiles – qui, lassé d'attendre une réponse d'un Derek aussi bavard et joyeux qu'un pan de mur de prison, était parti s'habiller – passa la tête par l'ouverture séparant sa salle de bain de sa chambre, du dentifrice sur la joue et le regard effaré.

« Waw, mais c'est carrément une explosion atomique dans ton bide là. »

Le regard que lui lança le brun suffit à le faire taire.

« Bien... Ouais, super, euh... Allons déjeuner. »

L'adolescent finit de se préparer à la va-vite puis entraîna l'affamé à sa suite, direction nourriture. Derek descendit les marches juste derrière lui quand un mauvais – très mauvais – pressentiment le fit frissonner. Et effectivement...

« Je peux savoir où tu étais, Stiles ? »

Le châtain se stoppa net dans l'escalier, surprenant le Faucheur qui lui rentra dedans. _Eeeeeet merde ! _pensa Derek tandis qu'ils basculaient tous les deux sans pouvoir se rattraper jusque dans le salon, juste au pied de... papa Stilinski. Stiles fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il se remit aussitôt debout et s'appuya sur la rambarde d'un air décontracté.

« Oh, tiens, salut papa ! Quoi de beau ? Combien de cambriolages cette nuit ?

- Stiles... » râla le shérif en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derek se cacha tant bien que mal derrière l'adolescent – enfin, plus mal que bien si l'on tenait compte du fait que le Faucheur dépassait Stiles d'une demi tête environ –. Ce que, aussi surprenant soit-il, shérif sembla remarquer :

« Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de mon fils ? s'enquit-il d'un air plus sombre.

- Je...

- Il... » firent en même temps les deux fautifs.

Stilinski senior leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, la touche amusée en moins, puis passa une main rêche sur son visage d'un air fatigué.

« En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'ai réellement envie de savoir. »

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Derek, s'avança d'un pas imposant et plissa les yeux en posant un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

« Sachez seulement, _monsieur_, que mon fils n'a pas atteint sa majorité sexuelle et si vous n'avez ne serait-ce que tenter de le toucher, je le saurai et vous poursuivrai en justice. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Un silence aussi lourd qu'une chape de plombs suivit la tirade du shérif. Derek avait les yeux agrandis d'épouvante, non pas par les menaces proférées, mais par l'idée que Stilinski ait pu croire une seconde qu'il ait touché à son rejeton. Merde, il était sa Faucheuse personnelle, pas son amant ou quoique ce soit d'autre ayant un rapport avec les relations charnelles. Le châtain affichait une expression semblable, les joues rougies en plus.

« Papa ! On n'est pas -...

- Je... Sérieusement, je ne veux pas le savoir Stiles. » coupa son père.

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc en plus durant lesquelles le shérif défia le Faucheur du regard. Derek resta impassible, mur de glace face aux langues flamboyantes que les yeux du plus vieux lançaient en sa direction. Comme si un humain pouvait lui faire peur ! … Ouais, ok, il était pas tout à fait à l'aise non plus.

« Heureusement que Scott m'a prévenu de ton retour, reprit-il finalement pour rompre le silence tellement épais qu'ils auraient pu le tordre, tout en se tournant vers Stiles, les sourcils froncés de reproches. Parce que si je comptais sur toi, je pouvais attendre encore longtemps avant de savoir que tu étais sain et sauf. La prochaine fois que tu sors, laisse un mot, ou prend au moins ton portable. Quand à lui... »

Le shérif indiqua Derek d'un geste de l'index.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Seul à seul. Pour le moment, il faut que je retourne travailler, mais ne croit pas un instant que je vais oublier Stiles ! On se voit ce soir. »

L'homme aux cheveux sertis de mèches poivrées remit la veste de son uniforme et quitta la maison. Stiles poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'asseoir et le redressa d'une poigne ferme.

« Eh ! protesta l'adolescent constellés de tâches chocolat. Me regarde pas comme si c'était de ma faute ! »

Derek plissa les yeux, et -...

« J'ai oublié mes cl-... AH NON ! s'écria le shérif en rouvrant la porte d'entrée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!_ Pas de copulation sauvage avec mon fils, _bordel ! »

**x-x-x**

« Jackson, chéri, comment tu la trouves celle-ci ? »

Le blond, allongé de tout son long sur le lit de sa petite-amie, ouvrit un œil paresseux.

« Ouais, géniale. » marmonna-t-il en rabaissant sa paupière sur l'iris azur.

Immédiatement, il sentit grimper l'irritation de la jeune fille contre lui. Il l'imaginait sans peine les poings sur les hanches, le regard fusillant et la bouche déformée en une moue colérique. Il pouvait même deviner le petit pli frustré de son front tandis que planait tout autour d'eux la menace grandissante d'une énième dispute. Merde, pourquoi devait-il se farcir les essayages de Lydia ? Et pourquoi ce n'était pas Argent qui se tapait son défilé de mode, comme d'habitude ?

« Tu as déjà dit ça pour les trois dernières robes. »

_Non, vraiment ? _

« Évidemment, elles sont _toutes_ pareilles.

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ? »

Le blond se leva, toute fatigue disparue, et sortit d'un geste brusque la robe qu'elle avait essayée précédemment. Puis la précédente. Et encore une autre.

« Tu vois ? Verte, verte et verte ! Elle est où ta différence, hein Lydia ?!

- Printemps, pistache et praire, contra la blonde vénitienne.

- Printemps, pi-... quoi ?

- Printemps, pistache, prairie, répéta t-elle. Chaque vert est différent, chaque vert a un nom, un équivalent naturel. Ce n'est pas une simple couleur sans personnalité, tu vois ? Donc elles ne sont pas pareilles, j'ai raison et tu as tort. »

Le blond retint de justesse un cri de frustration en serrant les poings. Il se sentait pire qu'un gamin faisant un caprice mais les mots sortirent plus vites et plus tranchants qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Peu importe le nom que ça porte, Lydia, du vert ça reste vert ! Tu pourrais même appeler ça du vert 'étoile filante arc-en-ciel avec un soupçon de crin de licorne enchantée aux yeux luminescents' que ça resterait du vert quand même ! »

A la manière dont Lydia prit un air outré, comme frappée en plein cœur, Jackson su qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Lydia, je -...

- Non ! Ne dis pas UN mot de plus Whittemore. N'aggrave pas ton cas. »

La jolie blonde presque rousse regroupa tous les habits qu'elle avait sorti d'un geste frénétique, tira les robes _printemps, pistache et prairie_ des mains de son petit-ami, et fourra le tout dans son armoire. La seconde suivante, elle était à cheval sur les hanches du capitaine de l'équipe de lacross qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin d'être puni. »

Le blond senti une vague de désir le traverser de part en part lorsque l'adolescente eut un léger roulement de bassin contre lui, sourire mutin sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Elle commença à baisser lentement, très lentement, _trop _lentement la bretelle de sa robe _anis_, descendit tout aussi doucement la fermeture de l'habit dans son dos et Jackson se retint de toutes ses forces de se jeter sur elle et de lui arracher sa robe d'un coup de main. La jeune fille embrassa chastement ses lèvres. Le blond ronronna de plaisir et monta ses mains pour les poser sur le corps tellement désirable et tellement à moitié nu de sa petite-amie mais celle-ci retint ses poignets contre le matelas avec une force qui le surprit et vexa sa virilité.Une vexation qui fut aussitôt oublié lorsqu'elle se mit à mordiller son oreille.

Et puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, Lydia ne fut plus sur lui. Le jeune homme se redressa et jeta une œillade mi-surprise, mi-frustrée à sa compagne.

« Donc voilà ta punition : pas de sexe cette semaine.

- Mais...

- La prochaine fois tu sauras apprécier à leur juste valeur toutes ces teintes de vert. »

Jackson se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec une moue dépitée. Parfois, il détestait sa copine.

**x-x-x**

« Tu as conscience que tout le monde nous regarde là ?

- Mais non.

- Mais si !

- Je suis sûr que tu exagères. »

Stiles releva les yeux de son magasine et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Derek avait raison. _Tout le monde _les regardait. Enfin, par « tout le monde », il fallait comprendre les deux pauvres petits vieux qui se balançaient en rythme à côté d'eux. Et puis « regarder » était un bien grand mot pour les quelques coups d'œil inattentifs qu'ils jetaient par moment par dessus l'épaule de l'autre.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis sûr qu'ils complotent quelque chose de maléfique contre nous, comme nous kidnapper avec une paire de chaussettes ! » s'écria t-il dramatiquement en levant les mains au ciel, son magasine oublié s'écrasant au sol.

L'adolescent sentit les éclairs menaçants s'échapper des prunelles pâles du Faucheur et s'échouer sur sa nuque.

« Rooh ! Allez, détends-toi, fit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. T'as juste pas l'habitude que le genre humain puisse te voir. Ça va passer. Regarde-moi, je suis parfaitement à l'aise.

- Sauf que toi, tu n'es pas vraiment une référence, persifla le brun.

- Hé ! s'indigna Stiles. Mais moi, _môssieur_, j'ai les bases de la socialisation primaire. Alors qu'on peut toujours attendre qu'il pleuve du jus de fruit avant que ton petit cerveau de Faucheur primitif n'intègre le système du _bonjour, merci, au revoir_. »

Derek haussa un sourcil qui signifiait _ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens_ et le châtain se renfrogna.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici de toute manière ? Il ne fait même pas assez beau pour sortir, ajouta t-il avant que le silence ne se prolonge.

- A toi de répondre, c'est toi qui a choisi, répliqua le Faucheur en haussant les épaules.

_- Tu _voulais aller dehors, et _je _voulais jouer aux jeux vidéos.

- Mais sérieusement Stiles, le _parc _?

- Je croyais que tu voudrais faire du toboggan. »

La claque atteignit l'arrière de son crâne avec un bruit sec.

« Aïe !

- Tu l'as méritée.

- J'y peux rien si tu n'as _aucun_ sens de l'humour.

- J'en ai un mais il est incompatible avec le tien.

- Ah ouais, comme les câbles de Nokia sont incompatibles avec les prises de Apple. Et je tiens à préciser que je suis Apple.

- Tu me fatigues Stilinski. » soupira Derek en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas en se massant les tempes puis revint vers Stiles qui avait ramassé son magasine et paraissait à nouveau passionné par...

« … Un article sur la manière dont marcher avec des talons ? »

Un voile rouge recouvra les joues du plus jeune qui rabattit l'article en question contre son torse.

« C'est pas pour moi, dit-il à toute vitesse.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Derek qui était clairement amusé part le fait que le garçon au visage poivré de tâches soit aussi gêné tout à coup. Chacun fait ce qu'il souhaite de son temps libre Stiles, je ne te juge pas.

- Hei !Ce n'est_ PAS_ pour moi.

- Uh uh, bien sûr. » répéta le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles rougit furieusement. Il pinça les lèvres, l'air énervé. Mince, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Ok, ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un d'autre non plus, mais devait-il être blâmé de vouloir développer ses centres d'intérêts ?

« Et puis de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » contra t-il en cherchant à retrouver un semblant de dignité.

L'ombre d'un sourire grignota la joue du Faucheur. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien et laissa l'autre reprendre contenance avant de s'exprimer à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu comptes rester sur ce banc toute l'après-midi ? »

Le plus jeune se leva d'un bond et balança le magasine de la honte dans la poubelle qui bordait le côté du chemin traversant le parc.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai encore un tas de questions à te poser. »

Derek poussa un long soupir tandis que le châtain se mettait à marcher – sautiller –, toute gêne oubliée.

« Alors...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit le brun alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes. Je te laisse un quotas de trois questions. Pas une de plus.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la triche ! »

Le Faucheur haussa les épaules et Stiles se renfrogna.

« Si tu veux des réponses, faudra te plier à mes règles, c'est tout.

- Je pense que tes règles sont nulles.

- Et je me fiche de ce que tu penses. »

Stiles gonfla les joues mais n'ajouta rien.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Derek aurait pu parier avoir vu de la fumer s'échapper des oreilles du châtain tant il se concentrait.

« Bon alors voilà, je me suis toujours demandé. Pourquoi utiliser une faux ? Je sais pas, y a quelqu'un de ton monde qu'a trouvé ça plutôt sympa de comparer des épis de blé à des êtres humains ? Un arc ça aurait été plus cool. Enfin non, l'arc et les flèches c'est réservé à l'angelot de l'amour...- »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« ...- mais même une paire de ciseaux ça aurait été cool. Alors pourquoi une faux, dis-moi ?

- C'est simple, répondit-il. La forme de demi-lune de la lame permet de trancher plus facilement le fil qui retient l'humain à la vie alors qu'un ciseau ne ferait que l'écorcher et le manche permet d'avoir suffisamment de recul pour utiliser toute la force du bras.

- Et pourquoi pas une épée alors ?

- Ça fait deux questions.

- Répond.

- Comme tu veux. On n'utilise pas une épée simplement parce que c'est un outil proprement issus de la barbarie humaine.

- Ça se tient. » fit Stiles en s'arrêtant près d'un lampadaire.

Il effleura le métal glacé du bout des doigts. Il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'une seule question et il en avait un millier qui se bousculait dans son cerveau et se pressait contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Attendit. La rouvrit.

« Comment... Pourquoi... Et... Je... » bégaya t-il.

Derek lui lança un regard ennuyé et Stiles posa deux mains dans sa nuque en proie à un dilemme qui avait tout du cornélien. Le choix lui semblait impossible. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, en apprendre le plus possible sur un monde qui était fermé aux vivants.

« Ça... Ça ressemble à quoi une âme ? » finit-il par murmurer doucement, sa voix tellement basse qu'il craignit un instant que le Faucheur ne l'ai pas entendu.

Sa crainte s'avéra injustifiée lorsque le plus vieux prit une inspiration soudaine derrière son épaule. L'adolescent ne se retourna pas. Derek contourna lentement le châtain, et, une fois en face de lui, positionna ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage sans le toucher.

Un fourmillement anticipant le coup à venir le parcourut de la tête au pied. Cependant, Derek ne fit aucun geste violent. Ses mains se positionnèrent sous ses oreilles près de sa nuque et les prunelles céruléennes se plongèrent dans les siennes.

Au début, il n'y eut rien d'autre que ce regard trop insistant sur lui. Puis peu à peu, Stiles la vit. Elle était là, partout autour de lui, partout à l'intérieur de lui. Elle formait un bouclier transparent, léger, mouvant, irisé. Il s'éloigna légèrement du Faucheur sans pour autant rompre le contact physique et la chose, _l'âme _fit de même. Émerveillé, l'adolescent détailla la manière dont la couleur changeait subtilement selon la lumière. De petits éclairs immaculés entourés d'un halo variant de l'indigo au violet traversaient de part et d'autres le bouclier tellement semblable à une de ces bulles qu'ils soufflaient avec Scott à travers des pochoirs ronds remplis d'une eau savonneuse dans son enfance. Le bouclier semblait s'étendre au-dessus de lui et Stiles supposa que ce devait être la partie que coupait les Faucheurs comme on coupe un cordon ombilical.

Doucement, Derek retira ses mains et la vision disparut, subsistant seulement en pensées.

« Wow, souffla Stiles. Wow... Comment tu as fais ça ? »

Le Faucheur eut l'air suffisant de celui qui en sait plus que les autres et répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose parfaitement banale.

« Les Faucheurs utilisent parfois cette méthode pour parler entre eux ou s'échanger des souvenirs. On appelle ça la transmission.

- C'était... C'était... C'était GENIAL ! » s'écria finalement le jeune homme, brisant l'instant de magie.

Le Faucheur lui asséna une autre claque derrière la tête, mais sans violence cette fois, ce qui n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de s'extasier devant la génialité du pouvoir et tout ce à quoi il pourrait servir – discuter avec Scott des derniers potins policiers de BH en physique sans que Harris ne l'entende, ou encore repasser en boucle la scène que son meilleur ami lui avait raconté un jour où Greenberg vomissait ses tripes sur un Jackson outré après un entraînement de lacross que le plus jeune avait manqué.

Stiles était tellement perdu dans ses plans hypothétiques de s'il avait les pouvoirs d'un Faucheur – ce qui ferait un bon titre de film au passage – qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le brun était resté immobile. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient déjà éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres.

« Derek... ? » s'enquit le plus jeune.

Derek sembla se réveiller et en quelques pas, il fut à ses côtés.

« Il faut qu'on rentre, tout de suite !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Le brun ne le laissa pas plus parler et le tira de force jusques chez lui, qui, par bonheur, n'était pas très loin. Dans le cas contraire, l'adolescent n'aurait pas donné cher de son oreille.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ou je dois utiliser mes non-pouvoirs de médium pour savoir ce qui t'a poussé à me traîner comme un sac – et encore, je suis sûr qu'un sac aurait eu le droit à plus de considération – derrière toi ? »

Le Faucheur ouvrit la portière de sa Camaro noire et en sortit un carton. Stiles passa la tête sous l'aisselle du Faucheur et prit le carton de ses mains en bondissant.

« Les Faucheurs mangent de la pizza ?! »

Un silence suivit l'ouverture du carton. Le visage de l'adolescent s'effondra.

« Oh mon Dieu...

- Je sais.

- Oh mon Dieu...

- Tu te répètes Stilinski. »

Le châtain referma la boîte d'un air presque solennel et la rendit mécaniquement à Derek. Il lui tapota l'épaule d'un air réconfortant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en disant que c'était malin ça, que maintenant il avait faim de pizza, et le brun retint un énième roulement d'yeux. Ce gamin était complètement taré.

**x-x-x**

**Quelque part, dans les sous-sols New-Yorkais**

« Cible repérée. Cible repérée. »

La voix métallique fit vibrer la paroi des enceintes, provoquant un grésillement désagréable dans le laboratoire. Pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en plaindre et certain paraissait même s'en réjouir. Un homme en livrée blanche de scientifique traversa le grand hall grouillant d'hommes et de femmes dans la même tenue et ouvrit la porte opposée à celle qu'il venait de passer. Il chemina ensuite à travers un long couloir immaculé, évitant un homme qui courait en sens inverse, main sur la tête pour empêcher ses lunettes de tomber – c'était pour éviter cela que Walter avait fait relier ses propres binocles à un cordon court et le scientifique s'en félicitait chaque jour.

Il arriva face à une double porte imposante et toqua trois grands coups à la porte, attendit l'autorisation d'entrer avant de pénétrer dans le grand bureau en demi-cercle du chef.

« On l'a ! dit-il, le souffle rendu sifflant par l'excitation.

- Je sais. On l'a toujours eu. » rétorqua l'homme, cassant.

Walter retint un frémissement alors que les yeux aciers semblaient vouloir traverser ses chairs.

« Je veux dire, on sait exactement où _elle_ est cette fois-ci. »

L'homme ne fit pas un geste pour montrer qu'il avait comprit mais ses yeux glacés se mirent à briller plus fort.

« Il n'y a aucun doute. Elle a été repérée à Beacon Hills il y a deux heures. »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire se dessina franchement sur les lèvres du chef.

« On dirait que les choses se mettent enfin en place, monsieur Argent. » fit Walter en souriant à son tour.

* * *

**Re' bande d'amphibiens aux longues pattes :)**

**Donc voilà la réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent - désolée pour la pizza x) - et un petit aperçu de notre ami Jackson :3 Si tout va bien, chaque personnage aura un rôle - plus ou moins important - dans cette histoire ^^  
On finit aussi sur la partie désagréable de l'histoire. Plus de détails dans les chapitres suivants :P  
**

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre 6 alors ne l'attendez pas de sitôt même si je vais essayer de faire vite *-* Il y aura, normalement, plus de réponses sur les Faucheurs, un petit passage de Peter et quelques autres évènements plutôt intéressants :D**

**Brefouille, à bientôt mes grenouilles, merci d'avoir lu :* Passez un bon week-end et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage - un petit coucou, c'est toujours sympa :') - !**

**Bisous.**

**So.**


End file.
